


you're a liar, like, everybody knows it

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Halloween, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, aber in den kinderschuhen, kind of, percy weasley is a mess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Roger stellt Percy vor die unumstößliche Tatsache, dass es nur zwei Arten von Menschen auf der Welt gibt: Die, die sich in Oliver Wood verlieben, und die, die lügen. Schlussendlich kulminiert Rogers und Percys gegenseitiger Antagonismus in einem unerwarteten Date zu Halloween. (Oliver darf die Kostüme aussuchen, Percy istnichtzufrieden. Was ist neu.)
Relationships: Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	you're a liar, like, everybody knows it

**Author's Note:**

> **für** vermis, die ich sehr liebe, auch wenn sie dieses jahr irgendwie nur halbe geschenke von mir bekommt <3  
> (i'm sorry, das ist eher süß-sauer-sauce <3)
> 
>  **Prompt:** Süßes: _Er hätte Oliver* wirklich nicht zusagen sollen, dass er sich überlegen durfte, als was sie sich dieses Jahr verkleiden würden. _oder Saures: _"But like everything I've ever known You'll disappear one day So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away."__ (Adele - Hiding My Heart) _
> 
> _There are two kinds of people in this world: those who had an instant crush on Oliver, and liars._   
>  [like the whisper of the wind](http://gedanken%E2%80%93zirkus.livejournal.com/4783.html?thread=143791#t143791)
> 
> **CN: Angstzustände/Panikattacken, Emeto, Essen & gestörtes Essverhalten, niedriges Selbstbewusstsein, Tod (idiomatisch)**

Percy Weasley zählt junge sechzehn Jahre, einen Monat und achtzehn Tage, als Roger Davies (seines Zeichens potenzieller Vertrauensschüler für Ravenclaw und exzellenter Quidditchspieler) sich in der eisigen Kälte dieses späten Oktobermorgens zu ihm setzt und ganz leise »Du bist ein schrecklich schlechter Lügner« sagt.

Percy legt die Stirn in Falten und den Kopf schräg. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein Wort mit Davies gewechselt zu haben; der einzige Grund, warum er Davies Namen überhaupt kennt, ist, weil Oliver dessen Technik bei jedem Spiel gleichzeitig beeindruckend findet und verflucht.

»Was?«, fragt er und beobachtet dabei, wie Davies seinen Mantel enger um sich selbst schlingt. »Wie kommst Du darauf?« Percy starrt Davies von der Seite an, dessen Wangen in der Kälte immer röter werden und aussehen, als würden sie glühen, würde man sie berühren.

»Wood hat mir gesagt, dass er in drei Wochen mit Dir auf das Halloween-Fest geht.« Davies bläst seine Backen auf und versucht mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung, seinen Pony aus dem Gesicht zu bekommen. » _Als Freunde_ , hat er gesagt.« Jetzt dreht er seinen Kopf komplett in Percys Richtung und er grinst. »Er glaubt Dir das vielleicht, aber ich weiß, dass Du lügst.«

»I–Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst«, erwidert Percy hitzig und seine Ohren werden so rot, dass er froh darüber ist, eine Mütze zu tragen, die seine Schande verdeckt. »Wir _sind_ Freunde.«

Davies grinst immer noch, steht auf und antwortet: »Es gibt nur zwei Arten von Menschen auf dieser Welt, Weasley: Die, die sich in Oliver Wood verlieben, und die, die lügen.« Dann geht er einfach weg und lässt Percy perplex zurück.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist gerade einmal einen Dreivierteltag älter, als er abends in den Schlafsaal kommt und sich umzieht, um Zähne geputzt in sein Bett zu kriechen. Er hat gesehen, dass Oliver sich auch gerade fertig macht und wartet, bis er in seinem Bett liegt und sich Stille über den Saal gelegt hat. Ihre Zimmerkumpanen sind noch nicht da und Percy dreht sich auf die Seite, sodass er in Olivers Richtung blickt.

»Oliver?«, fragt er leise und wartet darauf, dass Oliver sich ihm zuwendet und ihn ebenfalls ansieht. »Warum hast Du Roger Davies gesagt, dass wir zusammen auf das Halloween-Fest gehen?«

Es ist nicht so, als ob Percy und Oliver _gar nicht_ über Halloween geredet hätten (also eigentlich haben sie vor allem über das Spiel geredet, das ein paar Tage zuvor stattfinden wird und das Oliver _fast gar nicht_ nervös macht), aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nie darüber gesprochen haben, zusammen auf das Fest zu gehen. Percy hat ja bis gerade eben noch nicht einmal sicher gewusst, ob er überhaupt hingehen möchte. (Als Vertrauensschüler ist es seine Pflicht, zumindest kurz dort aufzukreuzen; es gehört nun einmal zum guten Ton. Aber es hat doch niemand gesagt, dass er dort lange bleiben muss?)

»Na ja«, fängt Oliver an und Percy kann ihm ganz genau ansehen, dass er sich den Grund gerade eben erst aus den Fingern saugt, »weil ich eben dachte, dass wir hingehen? Weil Du ja keine Verabredung hast und ich ja auch nicht, dachte ich, könnten wir zusammen hingehen, warum auch nicht?« Percy zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schweigt einen Moment. (Soll er nachfragen, ob sie _als Freunde_ gehen?)

»Warum hast Du es ihm überhaupt erzählt? Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr befreundet seid.« Eigentlich ist Percy sogar davon ausgegangen, dass Oliver Davies überhaupt nicht mag, weil sie doch in gegnerischen Mannschaften spielen und Oliver außer über seine Flugkünste kein gutes Wort über Davies zu sagen weiß. (Obwohl, _verdammt, da klingelt was!_ Percy kann sich daran erinnern, dass Oliver einmal zu ihm sagte, dass Davies doch recht gutaussehend sei. Percy kramt so fieberhaft in seinen Gedanken nach dem Kontext dieser Aussage, dass er fast verpasst, dass Oliver ihm antwortet.)

»Weil er mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihm auf das Fest gehen möchte.«

Einen Moment ist es totenstill (gut, man kann das leise Geschnatter des Gemeinschaftsraumes hören), dann fragt Percy: »Als Freunde?«

»Nein«, erwidert Oliver und schüttelt den Kopf. (Percy wird übel.)

  


* * *

  


Percy ist einen weiteren halben Tag älter, als er sich am nächsten Morgen an den Ravenclaw–Tisch setzt, sich einen Kürbissaft nimmt und Davies darüber in Kenntnis setzt, dass Oliver und er tatsächlich zusammen auf das Fest gehen. _Als Freunde._

Er erntet fassungsloses Kopfschütteln.

»Wen willst Du belügen?«, fragt Davies und starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. »Dich oder mich?« Percy will den Mund öffnen, um die definitiv rhetorische Frage zu beantworten, aber Davies lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: »Ich habe Dir doch schon gesagt, was für ein schrecklich schlechter Lügner Du bist.«

Percy schiebt nervös seine Hornbrille nach oben, während er krampfhaft das Glas voll Kürbissaft festhält. _Sag irgendwas_ , denkt er und öffnet und schließt seinen Mund. _Sehr eloquent._

»Tu uns allen einen Gefallen«, sagt Davies, nachdem er Percy eine quälend lange Ewigkeit dabei zugesehen hat, wie dieser verzweifelt nach einer Antwort sucht, »misch Dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die eindeutig zu groß für Dich sind.«

Damit steht er auf und lässt Percy mit offenem Mund am Ravenclaw–Tisch sitzen, ohne einen Bissen gefrühstückt zu haben. (Percy braucht eine Minute _oder auch zwei_ , dann steht er ebenfalls auf und begibt sich an den Gryffindor–Tisch, an dem er sich in die Nähe seiner Brüder setzt, die aufgeregt mit Harry Potter reden.)

Percy versucht, ein Stück Brot zu essen, aber nachdem er einen halben Bissen heruntergewürgt hat, gibt er auf. Ihm ist immer noch übel. (Und Roger Davies süffisantes Grinsen geht ihm dabei nicht aus dem Kopf.)

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, einen Monat und zweiundzwanzig Tage alt, als Oliver ihn nach einer ermüdenden Stunde _Geschichte der Zauberei auf das Quidditch-Feld zieht, um Ravenclaw bei ihrem Training zuzusehen. (»Ich kann doch nicht so kurz vor unserem Spiel gegen sie unvorbereitet herumsitzen und Däumchen drehen!«, hat er Percy entrüstet angefahren, als der vorschlug, den Abend in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen.)_

__

__

Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Percy Oliver keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann (okay, gut, vielleicht ist es für _Oliver_ schon ein Geheimnis, aber für alle anderen müsste es offensichtlich sein; würde Percy sonst in dieser Eiseskälte auf einer Zuschauertribüne sitzen und das Training einer gegnerischen Mannschaft ansehen; von einem Sport, der ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert? _und das mit seiner Höhenangst!_ ), und es ist auch kein Geheimnis, dass Oliver nur Augen für Quidditch hat. (Percy findet das in Ordnung. Er verbringt gerne Zeit mit Oliver, auch wenn der sich währenddessen für alles interessiert, nur eben Percy nicht. Vielleicht ist es einfach dieses Gefühl von Zuhause, weil Oliver ihn akzeptiert, wie er ist, oder vielleicht ist es, weil Olivers Augen so leuchten und sein Gesicht ganz rot vor Aufregung wird und seine Hände fuchteln und Percy beinahe schlagen; und Oliver einfach generell so _glücklich_ aussieht. – Percy weiß es nicht.)

Sie sitzen bestimmt eine Dreiviertelstunde nur herum und sehen den Ravenclaw beim Kreise fliegen und Ball zuwerfen und _überhaupt nichts Spannendes machen_ zu, bis Oliver leise »Glaubst Du, ich hätte _ja_ sagen sollen?« fragt. (Percy überhört es beinahe über den lauten Wind, der ihm um die Ohren pfeift, und die Schreie des Kapitäns, die den Spielenden ihre Befehle mitteilen.) »Zu Davies’ Frage, meine ich. Hätte ich _ja_ sagen sollen?«

Percy schluckt. (Die Übelkeit steigt ihm trotzdem in die Kehle und ihm wird plötzlich noch viel, viel kälter.)

»Ich«, er hält inne und sammelt seine Gedanken, die rasen und einfach nicht stehen bleiben wollen, »weiß nicht. Hättest Du gewollt?« (Er weiß nicht wirklich, was er sich von dieser Frage erhofft. Ein _nein_ vielleicht oder irgendetwas Anderes, das nicht so sehr weh tut, wie das, was Oliver wirklich sagt.)

»Na ja … ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht«, Oliver lacht nervös und kratzt sich mit den behandschuhten Fingern im Nacken, »ich meine, er sieht gut aus … und wir interessieren uns beide für Quidditch.« (Percy schließt die Augen und hält den Atem an. _Das hat er nicht gesagt, hat er?_ ) »Aber … das wäre wohl Verbrüderung mit dem Feind, nicht wahr?« (Oliver klingt enttäuscht. _Percy will nicht, dass Oliver enttäuscht klingt. Das ist nicht fair._ )

»Ja«, sagt Percy schließlich und seine Stimme klingt ganz ruhig; seine Augen folgen wahllosen Quidditchspielenden, bis sein Blick auf Davies fällt, »ja, das wäre es wohl.« Und dann schweigen sie, aber Percy wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass Oliver anders ist als vorher. (Oder aber, dass er anders mit Percy umgeht.)

  


* * *

  


Percy ist exakt drei Stunden älter, als er vor dem Eingang zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum steht und auf Davies wartet. Ohne Oliver. (Er hat sich die Position des Einganges von einem anderen Vertrauensschüler geben lassen. Percy ist schließlich bloß der regelkonforme, langweilige Percy; was macht es schon aus, wenn er die Verstecke der anderen Häuser kennt?)

»Oh, Weasley, welch unerwartetes Wiedersehen«, begrüßt ihn Davies, als die Quidditch-Mannschaft von ihrem Training zurückkehrt. Er klingt überhaupt nicht überrascht und das Grinsen, das er zur Schau stellt, zeigt Percy ganz eindeutig, dass Davies schon lang mit ihm gerechnet hat. »Womit habe ich diese Freude denn verdient?«

Percy strafft seine Schultern, rückt seine Hornbrille zurecht und bedeutet Davies, dass dieser ihm folgen solle. (Was macht er hier? Das Ganze ist eine schrecklich undurchdachte Idee. Er sollte einfach wieder gehen und die Sache mit Davies auf sich beruhen lassen. _Oliver hat schließlich_ nein _gesagt._ )

Kaum, dass sie in einem ruhigen Korridor ankommen, stößt Percy aus: »Was bezweckst Du?« (Es ist eine Frage, die alles zusammenfasst, das ihm durch den Kopf geht: _Warum unterstellst Du mir, dass ich lüge? Warum fragst Du Oliver nach einem Date? Warum bist Du so viel mutiger als ich? Warum tust Du mir das an?_ )

»Lass mich überlegen«, erwidert Davies, er legt einen Finger an sein Kinn und tut so, als würde er tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, was Percy gerade zu ihm gesagt hat, »vielleicht, weil es mir einfach Spaß macht.« Percy verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. »Vielleicht, weil ich Wood wirklich gern mag.« Davies tritt ganz nah an Percy heran, so nah, dass Percy einen Schritt nach hinten ausweicht, so dass seine Ferse gegen die Wand knallt. »Aber vielleicht auch nur, weil Du irgendwie süß bist, wenn Du wütend wirst.«

Dann geht Davies einfach und Percys Gesicht wird so rot, dass er Kopfschmerzen davon bekommt. _Dieser Mistkerl!_

  


* * *

  


Percy ist um eine Stunde gealtert, fühlt sich aber so müde, als hätte er zehn Extrajahre gelebt. Er schlurft in den Schlafsaal, wirft seinen Umhang auf den Boden und die Schuhe daneben (er wird sich morgen früh verfluchen, dass er nicht alles ordentlich an seinen Platz gelegt hat, aber gerade ist er einfach nur so erschöpft, dass er keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden will) und sich auf sein Bett, das Gesicht in seinem Kissen vergraben.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragt Oliver, der sich gerade auf sein eigenes Bett setzt und die Schuhe aufschnürt.

Percy murmelt unverständlich in sein Kissen (und schämt sich zeitgleich so sehr, weil es so _unhöflich_ ist, zu reden, ohne dass der andere einen verstehen kann), dann dreht er sich auf den Rücken, starrt an den Himmel seines Bettes und antwortet, verständlich diesmal: »Ja, ich denke schon, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen.«

Er kriecht unter die Decke und legt seine Brille auf den Nachttisch, bevor er sich auf die Seite dreht und auf Olivers Bettdecke starrt. (Oliver zieht sich gerade um und Percy will es nicht sehen. _Oder vielleicht will er es doch, aber nicht so, ohmerlinundmorgananein, ganz bestimmt nicht so!_ )

Oliver löscht das Licht, bevor er sich in sein Bett legt und in Percys Richtung sieht. (Oder zumindest glaubt Percy, dass Oliver in seine Richtung sieht. So ohne Brille kann er das nie mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Eigentlich sieht er nur, dass Oliver ihm das Gesicht zuwendet.)

»Ist es ein Problem für Dich?«

Olivers Stimme schneidet in die Stille des Schlafsaales. (Der nur deswegen so still ist, weil sie wieder allein sind. – Sie sind oft allein, weil sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitbewohnern früh schlafen gehen. Percy, weil er genauso früh wieder aufsteht, und Oliver, weil er einfach gern viel schläft; und manchmal schleicht Oliver sich heimlich nachts nach draußen, um über das Quidditchfeld zu fliegen; aber Percy verrät ihn nicht, weil er sehen kann, wie glücklich Oliver wieder zurückkommt.)

»Was?«, fragt Percy, der schon dabei gewesen ist, langsam wegzudämmern. »Was ist ein Problem für mich?«

Olivers Atem klingt laut und Percys Herz schlägt so hart gegen seine Brust, dass es ihm für einen Moment die Luft nimmt. (Panik. Ist das eine Panikattacke? Ist das der Moment, in dem Percy einfach sterben wird, weil er _so aufgeregt ist_?)

»Na, Du weißt schon«, druckst Oliver herum (und er hat in solchen Momenten so überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Oliver, der auf dem Quidditchfeld seine Spieler anschreit), »das mit Davies …« (Ja, definitiv, das ist der Moment, in dem Percy einfach aufhört, zu existieren.)

»Ich dachte, Du hast _nein_ gesagt?« Percy hat so schreckliche, _schreckliche_ Angst, dass Oliver seine Meinung geändert hat. Dass er mit Davies auf das Fest gehen will; nicht mit ihm, sondern Davies, dem gutaussehenden Mistkerl.

»Ja, das hab ich doch auch«, antwortet Oliver langsam, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat. »Ich meine nur, so prinzipiell …« Oliver macht ein nicht definierbares Geräusch zwischen Stöhnen und Fluchen und sprachlichem Augenverdrehen. »Perce, _Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!_ «

Aber Percy weiß nicht, was Oliver meint.

»Ich steh nicht auf Frauen«, ruft Oliver irgendwann verhältnismäßig viel zu laut aus und schlägt dabei die Decke zurück und setzt sich auf. »Ich bin schwul.« (Percys Herz setzt aus und sein Gehirn gleich mit. Die Stille drückt auf seine Ohren und er weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen soll, weil er so froh ist.)

»Oh«, sagt er schließlich nur, weil Percy schon immer besser im Nichtssagen und Kompensieren war, »nein, alles gut. Damit hab’ ich kein Problem.«

»Oh«, wiederholt Oliver und sinkt langsam wieder auf die Matratze, die Decke vergessen neben sich liegend, »ach so, na dann.«

Percy wartet ein paar Minuten, bis er leise »Gute Nacht« sagt, aber Oliver antwortet schon nicht mehr, weil er einfach eingeschlafen ist.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist vierzehn Stunden älter und ungefähr eine Last leichter, als er sich beim Mittagessen zu Katie Bell und Oliver Wood setzt, die angeregt über das Spiel reden, das bald ansteht und nicht gerade einfach für Gryffindor werden wird. Für die Hälfte seines Essens begnügt Percy sich damit, den beiden Sportlern nur zuzuhören, wie sie die Flugfertigkeiten ihrer Gegner besprechen und Namen von Taktiken in den Raum werfen, von denen Percy noch nie gehört hat. (Und Percy hat schon von so vielen Taktiken gehört, weil Oliver ihm von jeder einzelnen vorgeschwärmt hat, als er noch nicht selbst in der Mannschaft spielen durfte und nur von Weitem die Fähigkeiten von Charlie Weasley bewundert hat.)

»Aber hey«, sagt Katie plötzlich und lacht, »vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und Davies ist so abgelenkt von Dir, Wood, dass wir ihn gar nicht zu decken brauchen.« (Percy bleibt das Herz stehen und Oliver fällt alles aus dem Gesicht.)

»Wie–Wie meinst Du das?«, fragt Oliver und Percy sieht ihm an, wie sehr er sich bemüht, ein Pokerface zu bewahren. (Percy auch, aber ihm fällt es leichter als Oliver, weil er so geschockt ist, dass sein Gesicht sich gar nicht verändert.)

Katie lacht wieder, reißt dann aber die Augen auf und fragt ungläubig: »Wie, Du hast das nicht bemerkt? Das ist doch offensichtlich, dass er Dich dauernd anstarrt!« (Offensichtlich … nur halt für Percy nicht; weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen ist, Oliver anzustarren.)

Oliver nimmt einen großen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und antwortet: »Ach Quatsch, als ob.« (Aber Percy weiß, dass Oliver nicht aufhören wird, darüber nachzudenken. Katie hat etwas in Olivers Kopf gesetzt und es wird nicht wieder verschwinden. _Oh, Scheiße …_ )

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, einen Monat und vierundzwanzig Tage alt (es ist ein Freitag), als er über einer Hausaufgabe brütet, die er für Zaubertränke nächste Woche braucht. (Was fertig ist, ist fertig, und während er brütet, muss er nicht über Oliver nachdenken und Davies _und wie sie heute miteinander geredet haben, einfach so …_ ) Percy seufzt. (Er denkt nicht darüber nach, wie Oliver gelächelt hat und wie Davies immer wieder _wie zufällig_ seinen Arm berührt hat oder seine Schulter oder seine Hände …) Percy reibt sich über die Augen und legt den Federkiel zur Seite. Oder vielleicht denkt er doch darüber nach.

Frustriert wartet er, bis die Tinte getrocknet ist, dann rollt er die Pergamentrolle zusammen und verstaut sie in seiner Tasche. Eventuell kann er sich später noch einmal hinsetzen und die restlichen anderthalb Fuß schreiben, die ihm jetzt noch fehlen.

»Perce?« (Oliver ist der einzige, der ihn so nennt. Und Oliver ist auch der einzige, den Percy gerade nicht sehen will. _Aber seine Hand zu halten wäre doch schon ganz in Ordnung …_ ) »Slytherin geht gerade zum Quidditchfeld, willst Du Dir mit mir das Training ansehen?«

Nein, eigentlich will er nicht. Aber er steht trotzdem auf, nimmt seinen Mantel, seinen Schal und seine Handschuhe und folgt Oliver aus dem Portraitloch nach draußen.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist ungefähr zwanzig Minuten älter, als Roger Davies sich zu Oliver und ihm auf die Tribüne setzt. (Oder eigentlich setzt Davies sich zu Oliver und ignoriert Percys Anwesenheit bis auf ein paar gezielt gesetzte Spitzen, die Oliver nicht bemerkt, vollkommen.)

»Flint ist in Fahrt heute«, sagt Davies und Percy fragt sich, ob Davies noch näher an Oliver heranrutschen kann oder ob er sonst auf Olivers Schoß sitzt. »Wenn er am Wochenende so gegen Hufflepuff spielt, wird Kenyon ihre beste Aufstellung nichts helfen.«

Oliver grinst und Percy wünscht sich, dass er zumindest ein klein bisschen Ahnung von Quidditch hätte, um Davies Aussage dementieren zu können. (Obwohl er Oliver seit Jahren dabei lauscht, wie der über Spielzüge und Fouls und Aufstellungen redet, hat Percy einfach nie wirklich verstanden, wie das Spiel eigentlich funktioniert. Da sind Bälle, manche können fliegen, einer ist eine unfair hohe Anzahl Punkte wert, Oliver liebt es und man kann sich ganz schrecklich dabei weh tun.)

Davies und Oliver reden miteinander und Percy ist sich sicher, dass er noch nie eine derart hitzige Unterhaltung mit Oliver geführt hat. Percy ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob er für _irgendwas_ in seinem Leben jemals so viel Leidenschaft empfunden hat. – Er steht auf, abrupt und begleitet von verwirrten Gesichtern.

»Ich … eh, ich gehe wieder rein«, dann dreht er sich um und geht. ( _Davies und Oliver passen sowieso viel besser zusammen._ )

  


* * *

  


Percy ist ungefähr acht Stunden älter und damit bereits sechzehn Jahre, einen Monat und fünfundzwanzig Tage, als er viel zu wach in seinem Bett liegt und an die Decke starrt, während die anderen bereits schlafen. (Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so lange wach geblieben ist, sodass er als allerletztes noch die Augen offen hatte.)

Vorsichtig richtet er sich auf und schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett, lautlos geht er zur Tür, greift sich auf dem Weg noch ein Buch und verschwindet dann im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn er so und so nicht schlafen kann, dann möchte er wenigstens die Zeit ein bisschen nutzen und das Buch lesen, das er sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hat. In letzter Zeit hat es sich so angefühlt, als ob er gar nicht mehr zum Lesen käme – und das gefällt ihm gar nicht.

Er setzt sich in einen der Sessel und beobachtet, wie das flackernde Licht des Feuers wieder größer wird, bevor er im Halbdunkel versucht, zu lesen. (Aber er kann sich nicht wirklich auf das konzentrieren, was vor seinen Augen steht, und nachdem er denselben Satz zum fünften Mal gelesen hat, ohne sich merken zu können, was überhaupt darin steht, lehnt er sich in die Polster und plustert frustriert die Backen auf.)

»Percy?«

Jemand flüstert seinen Namen und Percy macht sich ein bisschen kleiner in seinem Sessel, weil er gerade eigentlich nur allein sein möchte.

»Perce, bist Du hier?«

Es ist Oliver; natürlich ist es Oliver. Es hätte nicht Fred oder George oder Ron sein können, die nachts um dreiviertel drei auf die Suche nach ihm gehen.

»Geh’ wieder ins Bett, Oliver«, erwidert er genauso leise und sieht kurz danach Oliver in dem Sessel neben seinem Platz nehmen. »Ich mein’s ernst. Geh’ einfach wieder schlafen.«

Aber Oliver geht _natürlich nicht_ schlafen, denn es wäre eindeutig zu einfach, wenn es mal nach Percy gehen würde. Stattdessen sagt er sanft: »Was sollte das heute Abend, Perce? Und warum bist Du hier unten? Das passt nicht zu Dir.« (Percy will auflachen, weil _natürlich passt es nicht zu ihm_. Er ist der _regelkonforme, langweilige Percy_. Nachts außerhalb des Schlafsaales herumzulungern _passt nicht zu ihm_. Es ist _so frustrierend_.)

»Ich kann nicht schlafen«, fasst Percy schließlich all seine _Ich kann das nicht_ s und _Ich will das nicht_ s und _Warum muss es so sein_ s zusammen. »Es ist alles in Ordnung.«

Obwohl Percy Oliver nicht sehen kann, weiß er, dass er lächelt, als er »oh, Du bist so ein schlechter Lügner« sagt. (Und Percy denkt, dass er das in letzter Zeit viel zu oft gesagt bekommt.) Olivers Hand greift über die Lehne hinweg nach Percys und Percy gefriert das Blut in den Adern; bei Merlin, ihm wird übel, _das ist absolut nicht fair_ , und sein Kopf ist so leer wie seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr. Oliver fährt fort, als hätte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt, was er in Percy auslöst ( _und mit definitiver Sicherheit hat er auch gar keine Ahnung_ ): »Ich weiß, dass Du manchmal denkst, dass Du nicht mit mir über so was reden kannst, aber … Perce, Du bist mein bester Freund und … wenn Dich irgendetwas belastet, kannst Du jederzeit mit mir darüber reden, ja?« ( _Innerlich schreit Percy._ ) »Ich meine, wenn Dich etwas stört, dann … kannst Du das immer sagen …«

»Es«, Percy schluckt, um dem Krächzen, das seine Stimme darstellt, ein wenig Konsistenz zu geben, »es stört mich nicht, dass Du schwul bist.« _Es stört mich, dass Du auf Davies stehst._ Aber das sagt er nicht, weil er dann auch sagen müsste, _warum_ es ihn stört. (Und er ist nicht bereit, er kann das nicht. _Oh Merlin, er muss hier raus. Sofort!_ )

Er lässt Olivers Hand so abrupt los, dass es ihm selbst Schmerzen bereitet, dann springt er auf und eilt zurück in ihren Schlafsaal – _einfach weg, weil er Oliver gerade nicht erträgt._ (Er hasst sich und Oliver hasst ihn jetzt mit Sicherheit auch. Aber _er kann das gerade nicht._ )

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, einen Monat, fünfundzwanzig Tage und zwölf Stunden alt, als er zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle geht und _Roger Davies_ von allen möglichen Leuten neben Oliver am Tisch sitzen sieht. (Er sollte nicht der einzige sein, der damit ein Problem hat? Da sitzt ein Ravenclaw am Gryffindortisch und das so kurz vor dem Eröffnungsspiel! Wie können alle nur so konform damit gehen?)

Percy setzt sich (wie er findet) demonstrativ zu seinen Brüdern und deren Leuten, ohne dabei die Augen von Davies und Oliver abzuwenden. (Er ist so offensichtlich dabei und er weiß es auch, aber weil ohnehin niemand danach sieht, was er so treibt, fällt es keinem auf. – Außer Davies.)

Davies fängt ihn nach dem Mittagessen ab und baut sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm auf. Er herrscht mit all seiner zusammengeklaubten fünfzehnjährigen Würde: »Warum, bei Merlin und Morgana, _tust_ Du das?« Percy ist perplex (und überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit dem Oliver-Dieb zu unterhalten.) Er versucht, an dem anderen vorbeizugehen und sich seinen Weg zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu bahnen, aber Davies lässt ihn nicht vorbei.

»Was, bitte, mache ich denn?«, gibt er schließlich nach und bleibt vor Davies stehen, während eine ganze Menge Schüler*innen an ihnen vorbeiströmt. Sie sind nicht sehr unauffällig und Davies scheint auch kein Problem damit zu haben, seine Privatangelegenheiten über zwanzig Köpfe hinweg zu besprechen, _Percy_ allerdings schon. »Und müssen wir das unbedingt hier besprechen?«

»Ja!« Davies zieht seine Augenbrauen wütend zusammen und starrt Percy so intensiv mit seinen ach so braunen Augen an, dass es Percy für einen Moment den Atem verschlägt. »Und tu’ nicht so, als ob Du nicht genau wüsstest, was ich meine!« (Percy weiß _wirklich nicht_ , was er meint, und langsam aber sicher geht es ihm doch auf die Nerven, dass alle Welt eine Sprache zu sprechen scheint, die er nicht verstehen kann.)

»Glaub’ mir, wenn ich wüsste, wovon Du sprichst, dann würde ich Dir detailliert die Hintergründe meines Vorgehens darlegen«, erwidert Percy und er widersteht dem Drang, seine Augen zu verdrehen. Das ist nämlich ziemlich unhöflich. »Wenn Du also nicht vorhast, mir Deine Frage zu erläutern, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dieses Gespräch abzubrechen, weil es sowieso keinen befriedigenden Ausgang für Dich haben wird.«

Davies sieht verwirrt aus und seine etwas ruhigere Stimme deutet darauf hin, dass er Percy glaubt, als er weiterspricht: »Oh man, Du hast echt keine Ahnung, oder?« Davies Hände fallen von seinen Hüften ab und er sieht ein wenig verloren aus, als er so vor Percy zwischen all diesen Menschen steht und nach Worten sucht. »Ich hab’ mit Oliver geredet. Er glaubt, dass Du ihm aus dem Weg gehst … weil er es Dir gesagt hat.« Percy braucht einen Moment, bis er nachvollziehen kann, was Davies mit _es_ meint, aber dann versteht er, reißt die Augen auf und erwidert: »Was für ein Unsinn! Warum sollte ich das tun?«

»Das hab’ ich mich auch gefragt«, entgegnet Davies. »Deswegen hab’ ich ja _Dich_ gefragt. – Ich meine, jeder sieht auf zehn Meter Entfernung, wie Du ihn anschmachtest. Dass Oliver das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, grenzt fast an ein Wunder.« (Percys Gesicht und Ohren laufen mal wieder rot an, so rot, dass seine eine Hand ganz instinktiv nach oben zuckt, um sein Gesicht damit zu bedecken. Er kann sich im letzten Moment noch zurückhalten, aber die Wut in seinem Magen kocht so sehr, dass er sich sehr darüber wundert, dass er nicht direkt vor Davies’ Augen überkocht.)

»Du hast keine Ahnung, Davies«, sagt er und seine Stimme zittert ungefähr so stark wie seine Hände, die er an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt hat, sodass ihm die akribisch kurz geschnittenen Fingernägel in die weichen Handflächen schneiden und seine Knöchel weiß anlaufen vor Anspannung.

»Doch, Weasley.« Davies verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und Percy ist klar, dass er sich gleich umdrehen und davon gehen wird. »Ich beobachte Dich. Ich glaube, ich kenne Dich besser, als Du vielleicht glaubst.« Und dann dreht er sich wirklich um und geht.

Und Percy bleibt schäumend vor Wut kochend zurück.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist acht Stunden gealtert, in denen er Oliver nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hat, obwohl sie eigentlich zusammen drei Fächer gehabt hätten; was nur eines bedeuten kann: Oliver hat geschwänzt, um Percy bloß nicht sehen zu müssen; und höchstwahrscheinlich liegt es an irgendetwas, das Davies, die Ratte, ihm erzählt hat.

Jetzt liegt er im Bett, starrt die Decke an und kann schon wieder nicht schlafen, obwohl es zweiundzwanzig Uhr ist und er die vorherige Nacht kaum geschlafen hat. – Es wird auch nicht besser, als Oliver irgendwann den Schlafsaal betritt, sich umzieht, auf sein Bett wirft und sich mit dem Rücken zu Percy dreht.

»Du hast heute mit Davies über mich geredet.« Es ist kein Vorwurf, mehr eine Feststellung, die nach Informationen bettelt. Aber Oliver brummt nur »kann schon sein« und lässt Percy mit noch genauso vielen Fragen wie zuvor zurück. Wahrscheinlich hilft alles nichts und Percy muss direkter werden ( _oh, wie er das hasst!_ ): »Du glaubst, dass ich Dir aus dem Weg gehe. Du glaubst, dass es mir etwas ausmacht. – Warum?«

Oliver wirft sich mit einer Heftigkeit in seinem Bett auf die andere Seite, stützt sich auf seinen Ellenbogen; bestimmt ist sein Gesicht ganz verzerrt (Percy trägt im Bett keine Brille, er weiß es nicht genau). Schnell und hektisch fallen die Worte aus Olivers Mund direkt in Percys Herz: »Du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Du … Du hast es … _komisch_ gemacht. Und Du machst sowieso alles komisch, sobald Du daran beteiligt bist. Ich hätte nichts sagen dürfen.«

»Oh«, sagt er. »Wenn das so ist.«

Und dann dreht er sich wieder auf den Rücken und lauscht Olivers wütendem Atem, während sein Magen so schwer in seinem Körper liegt, dass er nicht glaubt, richtig atmen zu können. (Aber er kann sich nicht richtig bewegen und unten sind so viele Menschen, mit denen er jetzt nicht umgehen kann; mit denen er eigentlich sogar _nie_ umgehen kann. Also bleibt er einfach liegen und versucht das Gefühl der Übelkeit und der Schwere einfach wegzuatmen.)

(Er scheitert.)

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, einen Monat und sechsundzwanzig Tage alt und er sitzt seit über zehn Stunden in der Bibliothek, nachdem er Frühstück und Mittagessen hat ausfallen lassen. (Er ist noch vor dem Frühstück, gleich als Madam Pince aufgeschlossen hat, nach drinnen gehuscht und hat sich unter Bergen an Büchern vergraben. Seitdem hat er nicht mehr auf die Uhr geschaut und jetzt, als es halb fünf schlägt, wird ihm bewusst, dass er sich seit knapp zwei Stunden gar nicht mehr bewegt hat.)

Vorsichtig streckt er seine Beine aus, die eingeschlafen sind und unangenehm kribbeln. Dann knackt er mit den kalt und steif gewordenen Fingern. Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckt sich einmal ausgiebig. Aber er steht nicht auf, sondern beugt sich danach wieder über ein Arithmantik-Buch, das er später für die UTZ brauchen wird. Schließlich hat Vorarbeit noch nie jemandem geschadet, oder?

»Was machst Du nur, Weasley?« Davies muss sich irgendwann an seinen Tisch gesetzt haben, ohne, dass Percy es bemerkt hat. »Ich meine, bist Du so unfähig oder tust Du nur so?« Das Blut schießt Percy so schnell ins Gesicht, dass er Angst hat, dass sein Kopf gleich explodiert. Doch er hält sich zurück, über den Tisch zu springen und Davies an die Gurgel zu gehen – das wäre nämlich _wirklich_ unhöflich.

»Lass’ mich in Ruhe, Davies«, antwortet Percy und knallt sein Buch zu, was Madam Pince dazu bringt, ihm einen wütenden Blick zuzuwerfen. »Mach’, was auch immer Du willst, aber lass’ mich zufrieden.«

Percy greift in seine Ledertasche und holt seinen Zauberstab hervor, mit dem er einmal zuckt, sodass die Bücher, die gerade noch vor ihm gelegen haben, zurück in die Regale schweben. (Das hat er, glaubt er, von seiner Mum. Sie kann im Haushalt so viel Magie wort- und zauberstablos wirken und er ist außer ihr der einzige der Weasleys, der das kann. Es lässt ihn glauben, dass er tatsächlich irgendwie zu dieser Familie gehört und nicht eines Tages vor Mollys und Arthurs Tür ausgesetzt wurde.)

»Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass Du der Schlaue wärst«, sagt Davies und er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Mit der linken Hand streicht er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und beobachtet Percy dabei, wie der seine Notizen, Feder und Tinte wieder einpackt. »Ich bin davon ausgegangen, _wenn es einer bemerkt, dann ist es der_. Aber Du bist so ahnungslos, dass es einem fast leidtun kann.« Davies Gesichtsausdruck ist eine Mischung aus Naserümpfen, Stirn in Falten legen und Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. (Percy hat _absolut keine Ahnung_ , wie er das interpretieren soll; aber eigentlich ist es doch auch nichts Neues, oder? – Er versteht nicht, warum Oliver so mit ihm umgeht, er versteht nicht, was Davies’ Problem ist, und er versteht nicht, was _er selbst_ von der ganzen Sache hier erwartet.)

»Wenn Du so weise bist, wie Du allen immer weismachen willst«, sagt Percy, als er aufsteht und sich die Tasche über die Schulter hängt, »dann …« ( _ja, dann was eigentlich?_ ) »lass’ mich einfach in Ruhe, Davies. Ich bin es leid.«

Und dann geht er (und er hofft, dass Davies dann endlich versteht, wie es ist, dauernd stehen gelassen zu werden, ohne Antworten auf Fragen zu erhalten, die man nicht traut, laut auszusprechen.)

  


* * *

  


Percy ist keine drei Minuten älter, als Roger Davies ihn auf einem Korridor einholt und in eine Ecke zieht. Er ist zu müde, zu erschöpft, um sich zu wehren oder Davies _noch einmal_ darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er ihn verdammt nochmal in Ruhe lassen solle. Davies seufzt. Gerade so, als wäre Percy derjenige, der sich irrational verhält. Schließlich sagt er: »Oliver mag Dich.«

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrt Percy Davies an und wartet, ob noch irgendetwas kommt. _Irgendetwas_ , das erklären würde, warum Davies es für wichtig empfindet, Percy diese Tatsache vorzuhalten als wäre sie eine erleuchtende Erkenntnis.

»Ja«, erwidert Percy also gedehnt, damit auch Davies ihn versteht, »so was kann schon mal passieren, wenn man, nun ja, befreundet ist, Davies.«

Davies verzieht gequält das Gesicht. Seine Stimme klingt genauso schmerzend, wie sein Gesicht es vermuten lässt: »Nein, er _mag_ Dich.«

»Oh«, erwidert Percy. »Ich verstehe.«

(Aber eigentlich versteht Percy nicht.)

  


* * *

  


Percy ist neuneinhalb Stunden älter, als Oliver den Schlafsaal betritt, sich auszieht und in sein Bett legt – das alles besonders leise, um niemanden aufzuwecken; aber Percy ist sowieso wach, weil er auf Oliver gewartet hat. (Vielleicht hat es _klick_ gemacht, als er gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und versucht hat, sein Buch weiterzulesen, ohne einen einzigen Satz zu verstehen. Vielleicht hat er einfach den Kopf nach oben gerissen und gedacht, _Oliver_ mag _mag mich._ Und dann war alles vorbei.)

»Oliver«, flüstert Percy leise, und obwohl Oliver ihm nicht den Kopf zuwendet, kann Percy doch hören, wie er sich auf den Rücken dreht, um Percy besser sprechen zu hören. »Oliver, es ist nicht … _das_.«

Deckengeraschel und das unverkennbare Geräusch nackter Füße auf Stein verraten ihm, dass Oliver aufgestanden ist und zu seinem Bett herüberkommt. (Die Nervosität, die in Percy aufsteigt, könnte alles sein; könnte von überallher kommen. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist die plötzliche Nähe, die durch Olivers Körper ausgeht, der sich gerade neben ihn unter die Decke des Himmelbettes quetscht. Aber eigentlich noch viel wahrscheinlicher ist das Gespräch, das gleich folgen wird und das Percy eine Heidenangst einjagt.)

»Ach ja?«, fragt Oliver und seine Stimme ist so nah und so abwertend und gar nichts, das Percy Mut machen würde, jetzt »Nein, ist es nicht« zu sagen. »Was ist es dann?« (Percy atmet einmal tief durch.)

»Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass Du schwul bist«, Percys Stimme ist ganz leise, damit keiner ihrer Zimmergenossen ihn hören kann, »es ist nur, Davies –«

Aber Oliver unterbricht ihn, bevor er weitersprechen kann: »Wenn das hier eine _Deine Homosexualität ist voll in Ordnung, weil wir Freunde sind, aber ich will sie nicht sehen_ -Sache werden soll, dann spar’ es Dir, Perce.« Er klingt müde, so, wie Percy sich die ganze Zeit fühlt.

»N–Nein!« Seine Worte werden immer schneller und hastiger und Percy stolpert ein bisschen über all die Dinge, die in seinem Kopf sind. »Es–Es ist mir egal, dass Davies schwul ist oder was auch immer. – Aber muss er denn schwul _mit Dir_ sein?« Und er hat es ausgesprochen, bevor er die Chance hat, es nochmal zurückzunehmen. _Und er fühlt sich so unglaublich unsinnig dabei._

»Was?«

Scheinbar findet Oliver das auch. Aber Percy weiß nicht, wie er das jetzt eigentlich genau sagen soll oder kann oder darf, weil er mit beiden Füßen im Schlamm steht und weiter versinkt, ohne sich selbst herausziehen zu können, also macht er das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment logisch erscheint: Er zieht Olivers Gesicht zu sich – und er küsst ihn.

Oliver reagiert nicht. Er reagiert _so sehr_ gar nicht, dass Percy nicht weiß, was er tun soll. (Er hat grade Scheiße gebaut, oder? Das war das Unvernünftigste, das er hätte tun können, oder? — Man küsst andere Menschen nicht, ohne sich deren Erlaubnis einzuholen! _Was hat er da nur getan?_ )

Percy entfernt sich so schnell von Oliver, als hätte er sich die Finger verbrannt, dann schlüpft er so schnell aus dem Bett, wie er es nur kann, und verschwindet aus dem Schlafsaal. Es ist egal, dass er nur seinen Pyjama trägt, es ist auch egal, dass Oliver immer noch in seinem Bett liegt, wichtig ist nur, dass er so schnell wie möglich weg von hier, weg _von Oliver_ kommt.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer, aber eigentlich viel zu nah, doch was soll er sonst tun? Um diese Zeit herrscht Ausgangssperre und er kann ja nicht einfach _gehen_.

Percy setzt sich in die abgelegenste Ecke, die er finden kann, zieht die Beine aufs Sofa und klemmt den Kopf zwischen die Knie. Er atmet heftig, so heftig, dass es weh tut; aber Luft scheint er trotzdem keine zu bekommen. Mund und Kehle trocknen ihm aus, als er mehr ein- als ausatmet und der Raum um ihn herum sich zu drehen scheint.

_Was hat er nur getan? Und warum?_

So kennt er sich nicht. Normalerweise, wenn er versucht, seinen Mut zusammenzukratzen und eine Sache mit unsicherem Ausgang am Schopfe packen muss, erstarrt er und muss mit sich ringen, um auch nur atmen zu können. Er _handelt_ in solche Situationen _nicht einfach_ , er diskutiert und wägt ab, bekommt klamme Hände und einen schweren Magen, er muss sich selbst gut zureden, weil er sich sonst nicht bewegen kann. — _Wie_ also konnte _das_ gerade passieren? Er ist nicht _so_. Er ist nicht spontan oder impulsiv oder offensiv. (Er ist nicht invasiv.)

Ihm laufen die Tränen übers Gesicht und er versucht verzweifelt, Herr über seine Atmung zu werden.

Es ist lange her, dass er seine letzte Panikattacke hatte. So lange, dass es einen Moment dauert, bevor er sich erinnern kann, was seine Mum ihm gesagt hat, was er tun soll, wenn sich alles von ihm entfernt und er nicht mehr denken kann.

 _Fünf Dinge_ , hat sie gesagt, _such’ fünf Dinge, die Du sehen kannst. Dann vier, die Du berühren kannst. Drei, die Du hören kannst. Zwei, die Du riechen, und eins, das Du schmecken kannst. Das nennt man Erdung, Du musst Dir die Sachen vor Augen halten, die tatsächlich da sind._

Aber das einzige, das er sieht, ist tränenverschwommene Schwärze, weil er nicht die Kraft aufbringt, den Kopf zwischen seinen Knien hervorzuziehen. Und fünfmal dasselbe aufzuzählen, ist schließlich nicht Sinn der Sache, oder?

Percy kneift die Augen so fest zusammen, dass er farbige Dreiecke und Kreise auf den Innenseiten seiner Augenlider sehen kann. Er versucht durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund auszuatmen, aber seine Nase ist verstopft und eigentlich ist doch sowieso alles egal. Seine Unterlippe schmerzt und er merkt erst jetzt, dass er sich selbst auf die Lippe beißt, um so still zu sein, wie es ihm möglich ist. Würde nun jemand nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, würde Percy wohl sterben vor lauter Scham.

»Perce?«, Olivers leise Stimme taucht neben ihm auf und er atmet noch einen Ticken heftiger und unkontrollierter, _warum muss Oliver ihm folgen, warum muss das passieren_? »Perce, alles in Ordnung?« Und wenn Percy nicht gerade damit beschäftigt wäre, zu atmen und zu existieren, dann würde er Oliver wahrscheinlich sehr sarkastisch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er keineswegs in Ordnung ist. – Und wenn es so weitergeht, wird er vielleicht auch niemals wieder in Ordnung sein, weil er entweder direkt vor Oliver kollabiert oder weil seine unbedachte Handlung zuvor ihre Freundschaft vollkommen ruiniert. (Er hat sich noch nicht entschieden, was er schlimmer findet. Aber die Ohnmacht wäre wahrscheinlich das kleinere Übel.) »Kann … Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?«

Percy fragt sich, ob Oliver das absichtlich macht. Ihm Fragen stellen, die er nicht beantworten kann, weil er es ja noch nicht einmal schafft, seinen Daumen, der ihm unangenehm fest in den Hals drückt, zu bewegen. Das einzige, das im Raum widerhallt, ist Percys heftiger Atem, der immer wieder stoßweiße gegen den tränendurchnässten Stoff seiner Pyjama-Hosen fährt. Doch auch das verstummt, als Oliver vorsichtig seine Hand auf Percys Rücken legt, um in beruhigenden Kreisen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern zu reiben, weil Percy vor Panik ganz vergisst zu atmen.

»Du musst einatmen«, flüstert Oliver leise und Percy atmet zitternd ein, bis er das Gefühl hat, dass seine Lunge gleich platzen wird, »und dann wieder ausatmen.« Mit der Luft entweicht ein wenig Panik, die sich in Percys Brust angesammelt hat; die allerdings gleich wiederkehrt, als Percy wie angewiesen einatmet und ihm klar wird, wie _erbärmlich_ er doch ist, weil er es nicht einmal schafft, _zu atmen_ ; Automatismen des Körpers zu versemmeln … er ist _so_ unfähig.

»Nicht hektisch werden«, führt Oliver weiter aus, während er ununterbrochen über Percys Rücken streicht; konstant und beruhigend. »Ein.« Percy schluckt und kneift die Augen zusammen. »Aus.« Er stößt die Luft aus und glaubt, dass das Tränen seiner Augen aufgehört hat. (Er ist sich noch nicht ganz sicher, weil er immer noch nichts sehen kann und alles so nassnassnass ist. »Ein.« Percy hebt seinen Kopf leicht von seinen Knien, um den Druck ein bisschen von seinen Gedanken zu nehmen. »Aus.« Seine Hände rutschen ein paar Zentimeter aus seinen Haaren heraus und ihm wird bewusst, wie sehr sein Rücken schmerzt, weil er so lang schon vornüber gebeugt auf dem Sofa kauert. »Ein.« Er bemerkt, wie nah Oliver ihm sitzt, und er fährt mit einer steifen, kalten Hand in die Höhle, die er zwischen Oberkörper und Beinen geformt hat, und fährt mit zittrigen, fahrigen Bewegungen über seine Augen und seine Nase. »Aus.« Er richtet sich auf und fängt somit Olivers Hand zwischen seinem Rücken und der Sofalehne ein.

»Besser?«, fragt Oliver leise und Percy nickt sacht mit dem Kopf. Er ist beschämt, absolut gedemütigt. »Kann ich Dir irgendetwas Gutes tun?« Er zuckt mit den Achseln, weil er seiner Stimme nicht traut, irgendetwas hervorbringen zu können, das für Oliver verständlich wäre. »Willst Du reden?« Percy schüttelt seinen Kopf so vehement, dass ein peinlich lautes Schluchzhicksen aus seiner Kehle kommt. »Okay, sollen wir hier sitzen bleiben oder willst Du nach oben gehen?«

Oder-Fragen sind Percys größter Feind und Oliver scheint selbst zu bemerken, wie unsinnig seine Fragemethode ist, weswegen er paraphrasiert: »Ich meine, willst Du hierbleiben?« Percy zuckt wieder mit den Achseln. Natürlich will er nicht bleiben, aber er weiß nicht, ob seine Beine ihn gerade tragen und er will sich weitere Peinlichkeiten lieber ersparen. »Wir können noch kurz sitzen bleiben und nachher hochgehen, ja?« Percy nickt dankbar und fängt fast wieder an zu heulen.

  


* * *

  


Percy altert knapp zwanzig Minuten, bevor er Olivers Kopf auf seiner Schulter spürt, nachdem dessen Lippen kurz seinen Haaransatz berührt haben. Percy kann diese Geste nicht einordnen, aber es scheint Olivers Versuch zu sein, auf ihn einzugehen und für ihn da zu sein. _Es ist angenehm._ Oliver nah bei sich zu haben, ist _immer_ angenehm. (Obwohl Percy davon ausgegangen ist, dass spätestens jetzt, da er sich doch so danebenbenommen hat, es noch komischer zwischen ihnen würde, als es bis gerade ohnehin gewesen ist. Oliver müsste ihn noch mehr meiden; stattdessen sind sie sich fast noch näher als vorher. – Percy versteht die Welt nicht mehr.)

Olivers Hand hat irgendwann ihren Weg in Percys Nacken gefunden und zeichnet kleine Kreise mit den dazugehörigen Fingerspitzen. Es ist absolut still und Percy kann die vorsichtigen Atemzüge seines Gegenüber hören, als fürchte er, dass er viel zu laut sei und jedes falsche Geräusch Percy wieder in Tränen ausbrechen ließe. Aber es ist in Ordnung, er hat sich beruhigt und vielleicht sollten sie einfach wieder schlafen gehen, um zumindest noch zwei Stunden zu schlafen, bevor sie wieder aufstehen müssen.

Percy greift vorsichtig nach Olivers Hand und fragt mit brüchiger Stimme, ob sie wieder nach oben gehen können. Oliver nickt nur und löst sich langsam von Percys Seite, bevor er ihm die Hand anbietet und ihn nach oben zieht. – Sie schweigen, damit sie bloß niemanden aufwecken, als sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren. Oliver führt Percy zu dessen Bett und verschwindet zusammen mit ihm unter der Decke.

Ihm stockt der Atem und er braucht einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass das _gerade wirklich passiert_ , dass Oliver wirklich neben ihm liegt und seine Arme um seine Taille geschlungen hat; dass er sich nicht einbildet, dass Oliver einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf drückt und dann seinen Kopf in Percys Nacken vergräbt … denn es fühlt sich so unwirklich an, dass er sich wirklich nicht sicher ist, wie er mit all dem umgehen soll.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, einen Monat und siebenundzwanzig Tage alt und er hat sechseinhalb Stunden geschlafen, was nur eins bedeuten kann: Er hat verschlafen. _Percy hat noch nie verschlafen!_ Panik breitet sich in seinem Magen aus, als er nach seiner Brille greift, die auf dem Nachttisch liegt, und dabei bemerkt, dass es viel zu hell im Raum ist, um sieben Uhr morgens zu sein. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt, dass es ziemlich genau zwölf Uhr ist und es in einer Stunde Mittag gibt. _Oh nein._ Er hat nicht nur ein bisschen verschlafen, sondern so sehr, dass er den gesamten Vormittag seines Unterrichts verpasst hat. Er flucht.

Als er gerade aus dem Bett springen will, um wenigstens den Nachmittag mitzuerleben, fällt ihm eine kleine Pergamentrolle auf, die neben seiner Brille gelegen haben muss; was ihm aufgefallen wäre, wenn er früher dorthin gesehen hätte. Schnell rollt er sie auseinander und überfliegt Olivers kritzelige Schrift, die ihm mitteilt, dass er Percy bei den Professoren krankgemeldet habe, damit er ein wenig Schlaf nachholen könne. _Sie würden heute Abend miteinander reden._ Er solle sich bis dahin ausruhen und sich keine Sorgen machen, Oliver würde für ihn mitschreiben.

Percy lacht selbst für ihn erschreckend unerwartet und laut auf, nachdem er den Brief noch ein zweites und drittes Mal gelesen hat. Er hat noch nie, _noch nienienie_ in im Unterricht gefehlt; nicht einmal, wenn er krank gewesen ist. (Das könnte der Grund sein, warum Professor McGonagall Oliver einfach glaubt, als dieser Percy entschuldigt – der regelkonforme, langweilige Percy Weasley würde niemals schwänzen; der fehlt nur, wenn es ihm _wirklich_ nicht gut geht. Wenn er nun doch in den Unterricht gehen würde, würde das seine Glaubwürdigkeit nicht nur ein bisschen in Frage stellen.)

Percy seufzt und sinkt langsam wieder auf sein Bett zurück. Vielleicht sollte er ein bisschen Schlaf der letzten Tage nachholen? Oder endlich das Buch zu Ende lesen, dass er am Ende dieser Woche wieder in der Bibliothek abgeben muss? Oder er ängstigt sich die nächsten Stunden einfach noch ein bisschen mehr darüber, dass Oliver abends mit ihm sprechen möchte? (Er entscheidet sich für das Buch, aber er unterbricht sich selbst immer wieder, nur um festzustellen, dass er mit jeder vorbeiziehenden Minute gestresster wird.)

Nach einer Stunde des Lesens und Ängstigens hört Percy jemanden die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal nach oben kommen. _O nein, was soll er tun?_ Er hat noch nie geschwänzt! Muss er sich jetzt krank stellen? Muss er so tun, als würde er schlafen, damit niemand auf den Gedanken kommt, ihn zu fragen, was er überhaupt hat? Oder muss er einfach ein leidendes Gesicht aufsetzen und ein bisschen falsch husten, damit man ihm erlaubt, bettlägerig zu sein?

Letztendlich bleibt ihm keine Zeit, auf irgendetwas zu reagieren, als Oliver den Schlafsaal betritt und ihm etwas zu Essen vorbeibringt. Er setzt sich neben Percy in dessen Bett und drückt ihm einen Teller voll unterschiedlichster Speisen in die Hand.

Schweigend essen sie, was Oliver mitgebracht hat, und als sie beide fertig sind, legt Oliver wieder seinen Kopf auf Percys Schulter, so als sei es ganz normal und überhaupt nicht neu und ungewohnt _und viel zu angenehm_. Percys Schultern verspannen sich und er ist nicht ganz sicher, wie er auf diese plötzliche Intimität reagieren soll. – Aber auch hier bekommt er nicht die Möglichkeit, zu reagieren, weil Oliver nach seiner Hand greift und ihre Finger ineinander verschränkt. (Percy kommt nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie perfekt ihre Hände aneinanderpassen. _Gut_ , _perfekt_ ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber sie passen schon erstaunlich gut.)

»Ich hatte Angst, dass Du nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen würdest«, sagt Percy in die Stille des Raumes hinein und es überrascht ihn selbst ein bisschen, dass er die Worte aus sich herauspressen konnte. »Ich meine … wegen heute Nacht.« Sein Gesicht wird rot und er weiß, dass Oliver es spüren kann, weil sein Kopf an seinem Nacken liegt. – Er weiß, dass er damit nicht hätte anfangen dürfen, sie haben gar nicht die Zeit, wirklich miteinander darüber zu sprechen, weil Oliver bald wieder in den Unterricht muss, und eigentlich will er dieses Gespräch nicht zwischen Tür und Angel führen. Aber er kann auch nicht länger warten.

»Warum sollte ich nicht mehr mit Dir reden wollen?«, fragt Oliver; er klingt so ehrlich verwirrt dabei. »Ich war … irritiert. Ich _bin_ irritiert. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass irgendetwas in die Richtung jemals geschehen würde und ich wusste nicht, na ja, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich weiß es eigentlich immer noch nicht.« Er seufzt und starrt auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. »Es ist nicht so, als ob ich Dich nicht küssen _wollte_. Aber es war einfach nicht _der richtige Augenblick_.« Percy schließt die Augen und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er an den Himmel seines Bettes starren könnte. »Ich muss mich erst an den _Gedanken_ gewöhnen.« Es klingt nicht so, als würde Oliver ihn per se abweisen. Das ist eine gute Sache, nicht wahr? »Ich mag Dich, Percy, _wirklich_ , aber …« (Percy hasst dieses _Aber_ , das ihm überallhin zu folgen, _sein Leben zu bestimmen_ , scheint.) »vielleicht können wir es einfach _langsam_ angehen lassen? – Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen.« Sein Daumen streicht in Kreisen über Percys Handrücken und es ist erstaunlich beruhigend, dass er ihn weiterhin berühren kann _wie vorher_. Dass es nicht bedeutet, dass sie beide anders sind. »Ist das in Ordnung?« Olivers Stimme klingt so unsicher. »Können wir das?« (Es schwingt ein Hauch von _schaffen wir das?_ in seiner Frage mit.)

»Ja«, sagt Percy schließlich langsam, weil er sich plötzlich ganz sicher ist. »Ja, wir schaffen das.«

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre und zwei Monate alt, als er sich abends zu Davies auf die Tribüne setzt, weil Oliver und er ausgemacht haben, dass sie sich das Training von Hufflepuff ansehen wollen. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Oliver sich _nicht_ zu Davies setzen wollen wird, ist verschwindend gering. Also springt Percy über seinen Schatten und setzt sich zu dem Ravenclaw, der ihm seit bestimmt zwei vollen Wochen das Leben schwer macht. (Es sind zwölf Tage, seit Davies ihn angesprochen hat.)

»Oh, Weasley«, begrüßt ihn Davies, kaum dass er ihn bemerkt hat, »Dich hätte ich hier als letztes erwartet. Wo hast Du Wood gelassen?«

Percy überlegt einen Moment lang, nicht zu antworten, aber entschließt sich dann doch dagegen: »Oliver kommt bald.« Dann denkt er sich, dass er eigentlich auch einen Schritt weitergehen könnte, und sagt: »Oliver und ich gehen zusammen auf das Halloween-Fest.« Auf Davies fragenden Blick führt er aus: »Nicht _als Freunde_.« (Oh, er kann sich nur so schwer zurückhalten, nicht zu grinsen, weil es sein _allererstes Date_ sein wird. Nicht nur mit Oliver, sondern so ganz generell. Vielleicht sollte er sich dafür schämen, aber er ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich darüber zu freuen. – Und es Davies unter die Nase reiben zu können, macht das Ganze gleich noch viel besser.)

»Wie seid ihr nur zu dieser _weltbewegenden_ Erkenntnis gekommen?«, fragt Davies und seine Stimme klingt so süffisant wie sein Lächeln aussieht. »Ich meine, ihr scheint ja beide bekanntermaßen sehr gut darin zu sein, untereinander klarzustellen, was eigentlich Sache ist.« Percys Laune trübt sich nicht, nur weil Davies auf ihm und seinen miserablen sozialen Fähigkeiten herumhackt. Also verdreht er nur sehr unhöflich seine Augen, weil er weiß, dass Davies es sowieso nicht sehen kann, da dieser seinen Blick bereits wieder auf das Quidditchfeld gelenkt hat. »Nicht, dass ich nicht sehr stolz auf euch wäre, aber … seid ihr euch sicher, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?«

Ein seelentiefes Seufzen später erwidert Percy nur: »Wir schaffen das.« Und er ist sich ganz sicher, dass Oliver und er es _wirklich_ schaffen werden. Selbst, wenn sie nicht füreinander gemacht sind.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, zwei Monate und einen Tag alt und sehr verwirrt, weil Roger Davies ihn fragt, ob er denn am morgigen Tage mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen würde. _Nein, will er eigentlich nicht._ Aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass Oliver die gesamte Mannschaft zum Training verdonnert hat, und so gern er auch seine Zeit damit verbringt, in Olivers Nähe zu sein, eine gute Ausrede, warum er es nicht schafft, stundenlang in der Oktoberkälte auf einer zugigen Tribüne zuzubringen, käme ihm ganz recht. Vor allem, weil er gern wieder einmal durch die Buchläden ziehen würde. Und wenn er Davies als Vorwand vorschieben kann, dann soll es eben so sein. (Zur Not kann er ihn in Hogsmeade mit Sicherheit auch noch loswerden.)

»Und Du gehst _mit Davies_ morgen nach Hogsmeade?«, fragt Oliver verdächtig ruhig, als sie sich gerade bettfertig machen. »Also, nicht, dass ich Dich davon abhalten möchte, aber … _Davies_? Ich meine, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Du ihn … na ja, nicht besonders leiden kannst.« Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern und streift sich sein Pyjama-Oberteil über. »Aber, ich denke, viel Spaß dann morgen?« Percy nickt und wünscht ihm dasselbe.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, zwei Monate und zwei Tage alt, als er sich mit Davies am Haupteingang trifft, damit sie zusammen nach Hogsmeade schlendern können. Er hat sich einen dicken Schal (Überbleibsel von Bill), ein wenig zu große Handschuhe (Überbleibsel von Charlie) und einen warmen Mantel (der gehört sogar ihm! _okay, gut_ , er ist Second Hand gekauft, weil ihm die von Bill und Charlie einfach nicht gepasst haben) angezogen und wahrscheinlich sieht er schrecklich winterlich aus, obwohl es noch nicht einmal geschneit hat, aber besser Vorsicht als Nachsicht. Er will nicht zu Tode frieren, nur weil alle anderen in ihren Übergangsjacken so viel schicker aussehen als er.

Davies kommt pünktlich auf die Minute, Percy ist zu früh gewesen, so wie er immer zu früh ankommt, damit er nur ja nicht zu spät ist. Das Lächeln auf Davies’ Gesicht wirkt beinahe wohlwollend, aber Percy traut der ganzen Sache noch nicht ganz. Wahrscheinlich will Davies sich sowieso nur mit ihm treffen, damit er Zweifel streuen kann. (Dass Davies bisher nichts getan hat, um Oliver und ihn auseinander zu bringen, nein, sogar dazu beigetragen hat, dass Oliver und er sich so nah sind wie noch nie zuvor, kommt Percy dabei nicht in den Kopf. Aber irgendwie fühlt es sich auch sehr unwirklich an, dass jemand, mit dem er sonst nichts zu tun hat, so viel Einfluss auf sein Leben hat.)

»Geh’n wir?«, fragt Davies und hält Percy die Tür auf, sodass dieser vor ihm in die Eiseskälte treten muss.

Ihr Weg verläuft schweigend und irgendwie ist Davies als Schweigepartner gar nicht so unangenehm, wie Percy erwartet hat. (Normalerweise kennt er es nur, dass alle Menschen um ihn herum unangenehm still sind, weil sie nicht wissen, was sie zu ihm sagen sollen. Aber Davies wirkt eher, als habe er sich aktiv dazu entschieden, nichts zu sagen, obwohl er sehr wohl in der Lage dazu wäre, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm am Laufen zu halten. Begegnungen der Vergangenheit zeigen deutlich, dass dem auch so ist. – Es ist alles sehr verwirrend … verwirrend _angenehm_. Percy hasst sich dafür.)

Irgendwann, kurz bevor sie das Dorf betreten, fragt Davies, was Percy sich vorgestellt hat, ob sie ins _Drei Besen_ gehen sollen oder ob er vorher noch etwas erledigen möchte. Percy überlegt einen Moment, bevor er Davies darüber aufklärt, dass er gerne noch in ein paar Buchauslagen schauen möchte. Davies nickt und lächelt weiter, als wäre Percys bloße Anwesenheit eine Wohltat. (Ha! als ob. Wahrscheinlich will er sich nur bei Oliver in ein besseres Licht rücken und veranstaltet deswegen dieses Theater. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass es sicherlich nicht an Percy liegt, ob Oliver mit Davies klarkommt oder nicht. Eigentlich ist er sogar die letzte Person, bei der sich potenzielle Interessenten qualifizieren müssen, um Oliver umwerben zu dürfen. Gerade Davies müsste dies doch klar sein?)

Sie bleiben vor dem halloween-herbstlich dekorierten Fenster eines kleinen Buchladens stehen und Davies steht erstaunlich nah an Percy, während er die Titel studiert, die ihnen präsentiert werden. – Obwohl einige Bücher dabei sind, die gerade erst kürzlich erschienen sind, befindet sich keines darunter, das Percy ansprechen würde. Er interessiert sich für Arithmantik, Alte Runen, für Geschichte und Verwandlung, aber keines dieser Themengebiete findet sich hier, also wartet er, bis Davies fertig ist, alles eingehend zu betrachten, dann gehen sie weiter. (Drinnen sieht es so voll aus, vielleicht weil es Samstagmittag ist und fast ganz Hogwarts in Hogsmeade unterwegs ist.)

  


* * *

  


Percy ist ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde älter, während Davies und er sich immer noch anschweigen und es sich ein wenig anfühlt wie die stillen Momente, die er gewöhnlich nur mit Oliver teilt. Es ist schön, durch das nasse Herbstlaub zu gehen und zu wissen, dass man nicht allein ist, aber trotzdem nicht verpflichtet, zu reden oder Erwartungen zu erfüllen. (Verdammt sei Davies, den Percy doch eigentlich nicht mögen will, der ihn jedoch mit seiner angenehmen Art dazu zwingt. _Das ist nicht fair._ Allerdings sollte Percy inzwischen ja verstanden haben, dass absolut nichts fair ist, was mit Davies zu tun hat.)

Schließlich begeben sie sich ins _Drei Besen_ , in dem ihnen heiße, stickige Luft die Röte in die Wangen treibt und Percy den Schweiß auf den Rücken. Schnell schälen sie sich aus ihren Mänteln und Percy sich aus seinen Handschuhen und seinem Schal, bevor sie versuchen, sich einen freien Platz zu ergattern. Sie finden keinen und müssen fast zwanzig Minuten am Tresen stehend darauf warten, bis sich eine Gruppe von vier aus der vierten Klasse aufmacht, um Hogsmeade noch ein wenig zu erkunden. Bevor sie ihre Sitzgelegenheit wieder verlieren können, lassen sie sich auf die frei gewordenen Stühle fallen und stellen ihre angefangenen Butterbiere auf den Tisch. (Gleichzeitig denkt Percy, dass er wahrscheinlich besser in Hogwarts geblieben wäre, um zu lernen und seine Hausaufgabe zu machen. Aber dann hätte er auch draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld herumsitzen müssen und … ach, eigentlich ist es hier doch auch ganz nett.)

»Du und Wood«, sagt Davies irgendwann und Percy _hat einfach gewusst_ , dass es Davies nur um Oliver geht. (Und darüber sollte er nun wirklich nicht enttäuscht sein.) »Ich meine … seid ihr jetzt irgendwie zusammen?« Er wirkt ernsthaft interessiert, was Percy wahrscheinlich noch mehr verwirrt als dieses ganze Treffen. »Oder ist das mehr so ein _Grenzen Austesten_?« Er lehnt sich ganz nah an Percy heran, was Percy dazu bringt, seine großen braunen Augen und das schwarze, feine Haar intensiv zu betrachten, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort durchringen kann.

»Nein, also, ich denke nicht.« Er bemerkt seinen Fehler und ergänzt seine Aussage: »Also, ich meine, zusammen sein. Ich denke nicht, dass wir zusammen sind.« (Er mag den Klang von _Grenzen Austesten_ nicht, weil es das Ganze zwischen ihm und Oliver irgendwie verrucht und dreckig klingen lässt, obwohl es das nicht ist. Es ist viel zu frisch und _undefiniert_ , um verrucht zu sein.) »Aber ich verstehe sowieso nicht, was _Dich_ das angeht, Davies.«

»Du weißt, dass Du mich auch _Roger_ nennen darfst, oder?«, entgegnet Davies und Percy würde es sich vielleicht überlegen, wenn das vor ihm nicht _Davies_ wäre, von allen Menschen. »Ich glaube, wir kennen uns inzwischen gut genug, oder irre ich mich?« Sein Gesicht ziert immer noch dasselbe Lächeln, das er schon den gesamten Tag zur Schau stellt. Und wenn Percy sich nicht irrt, dann ist es dasselbe, dass Davies prinzipiell immer trägt, wenn er mit Mädchen spricht – oder Oliver. (Auf Percys Armen breitet sich eine Gänsehaut aus, die er mit einem Herumzupfen an seinem Pullover zu überspielen versucht. Freilich versagt er dabei, genauso wie er seine roten Wangen nicht mit der Wärme im Raum herausreden kann.)

»Ich glaube, ich verzichte lieber«, sagt Percy und starrt lieber in sein Butterbier, denn es ist definitiv festerer Boden als Davies Gesicht. (Davies schreckliches, _schreckliches, viel zu schönes Gesicht_. Innerlich schreit Percy wieder auf. Seine Mine aber verändert sich absolut nicht. Schockstarre nennt man das wohl. Wahrscheinlich könnte er jetzt auch nicht sein Glas heben, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. – Seine Wortfindungsschwierigkeit zu ertränken, das wäre jetzt genau das richtige …)

Davies streckt langsam seine Hand nach Percy aus und legt sie dann ganz vorsichtig und fast noch langsamer auf Percys, die immer noch um das Glas geschlungen ist. Beinahe so, als wolle er Percy die Möglichkeit geben, seine Hand wegzuziehen und sich vor Davies in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber … das wäre nichts, was Roger Davies tun würde, wäre es?

(Ganz tief innen drinnen denkt sich Percy, dass Davies genau das Verständnis von anderen Menschen hat, das ihm selbst fehlt; dass Davies ganz genau weiß, was er tun und lassen soll, ohne seinen Gegenüber in Verlegenheit zu bringen; oder im Gegensatz dazu, was er tun muss, _um_ seinen Gegenüber vor Scham rot werden zu lassen. Davies hat so viel mehr Durchblick als Percy und es _wurmt ihn so sehr_.)

Eine zweite Hand legt sich über Percys und er findet seine Finger zwischen zwei Handflächen und dem feuchten, kalten Krug eingesperrt. (Nicht, dass er tatsächlich gefangen wäre. Davies’ Griff ist nicht fest und er könnte mit Leichtigkeit seine Hände daraus befreien, wenn er nur wollte. _Warum tut er es dann nicht?_ )

»Du bist so unglaublich interessant, Percy«, sagt Davies und Percy ist sich in seinem Leben noch nie so sicher gewesen, dass ihn jemand versucht aufs Kreuz zu legen. »Am Anfang hab’ ich mich vor allem gefragt, was bei Merlin und Morgana Wood an Dir findet. Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht einfach Mitleid mit Dir hat, weil Du sonst keine Freunde zu haben scheinst … aber, das ist nicht wahr.« (Percy ist immer noch viel zu entsetzt von den Händen auf seinen, um wütend aufgrund dieser Aussage zu werden.) »Wood _mag_ Dich tatsächlich.« (Ja, Percy war davon ausgegangen, dass das bereits etabliert worden wäre.) »Und es hat mich … ich möchte nicht sagen _gestört_ , denn das hat es nicht … es hat mich mehr _fasziniert_ , dass jemand wie Wood Interesse an jemandem wie _Dir_ haben könnte.« _Wenn das keine Beleidigung war, was war es denn bitte dann?_ Percy beißt die Zähne fest aufeinander und langsam kehrt Leben in ihn zurück. »Ich meine das nicht abwertend, versteh’ mich nicht falsch. Gut, am Anfang vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber Percy, ich hab’ mich ja _so_ in Dir getäuscht.« Irritation und Unverständnis machen sich gleichermaßen in Percy breit. _Was_ will Davies?

Es folgt ein kleiner Moment, in dem sie beide schweigen, bis Percy seinen Kopf anhebt und seinen Blick wieder Davies und seinem verdammt furchtbaren Gesicht zuwendet. Dann spricht Davies weiter: »Inzwischen frage ich mich nicht mehr, wie _jemand wie Wood_ an Dir Interesse haben kann. Ich frage mich, warum nicht _viel mehr Menschen_ Interesse an jemandem wie _Dir_ haben.« Vielleicht ist Davies einfach durchgedreht. Anders lässt sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären. »Ich meine, _Percy_ …« Er stockt und sein Gesicht ist ganz rot geworden, während er gesprochen hat. Seine Handflächen sind ein bisschen schwitzig und seine Daumen drücken ein bisschen fest in Percys Handrücken. Er ist ganz echauffiert, scheint aber seine übliche Eloquenz zu vermissen, weswegen er seinen Mund auf und wieder zu macht, ohne wirklich artikulieren zu können, was er sagen möchte.

»Ich weiß nicht, was in Dich gefahren ist«, sagt Percy leise, »oder warum Du glaubst, es wäre witzig, sich über mich lustig zu machen, aber … das ist es nicht. Es ist _ganz und gar nicht witzig_.« Mit einem bestimmten Ruck zieht Percy seine Hände aus Davies’ Umklammerung, bevor er nach seinem Mantel greift, den er über seine Stuhllehne gehängt hat, und ihn überstreift. Dann geht er erzwungen gemäßigten Schrittes nach draußen, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren. (Am liebsten würde er rennen, aber die Genugtuung will er Davies nicht geben.) Oder lieber aufs Quidditchfeld, dann kann er zumindest den letzten Teil des Trainings noch miterleben. (Und Oliver sehen.)

Aber Percy kommt nicht sonderlich weit, bevor er hinter sich Davies‘ Stimme nach sich rufen hört. (Er überlegt kurz, stehenzubleiben und zu warten, weil es ihm ja so unangenehm ist, dass Davies auf offener Straße so eine Szene macht. Aber da ist immer noch diese ganze Wut in seinem Bauch, die er jetzt entweder in Laufenergie umwandeln kann oder die anders ans Tageslicht kommen wird. An diesem Punkt ist es ein Selbstläufer, bei dem Percy nicht viel anderes tun kann als zusehen, dass er nichts allzu Unvernünftiges tut.)

»Weasley, warte!«

Davies kommt ihm im Trabschritt immer näher, bis er endlich aufgeholt hat und seinen Schritt verlangsamen kann, sodass er auf Percys Höhe bleibt.

»Ich glaube, Du verstehst mich ganz falsch«, stößt Davies aus und er klingt so aufgebracht, so frustriert mit sich selbst, dass Percy noch einmal abwägt, ob er Davies zuhören möchte oder nicht. Er wartet ab. »Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich ganz falsch an die ganze Situation mit Dir und Wood rangegangen bin. Ich mag Oliver, wirklich sehr sogar, und ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen, weil es so offensichtlich ist, dass ihr euch mögt. Aber gleichzeitig hab ich’s auch nicht ganz ernst genommen, weil ich Dir gegenüber ziemlich voreingenommen war. Ich geb’s ja zu.« Davies hat sich selbst in Rage geredet, seine Worte begleitet von atemloser Empörung. Aber die ganze Zeit über hat er den Blick nicht von Percy abgewandt, als wäre es ihm unfassbar wichtig, dass Percy ihm zuhört, dass Percy versteht, worum es Davies geht.

»Ich war ein bisschen ungerecht am Anfang, ja«, fährt Davies fort, »aber Du kannst nicht von der Hand weisen, dass es mein Verdienst ist, dass Oliver und Du überhaupt so weit gekommen seid, wie ihr weit gekommen seid.« Er wirft einen alibimäßigen Blick auf den Weg vor sich, aber allzu lange wendet er sich nicht von Percy ab. Es ist nervenzerreibend. »Und wenn Du mir dann auch noch sagst, dass ihr nicht fest und monogam und ausschließlich zusammen seid, dann kann ich das doch nicht einfach ignorieren.« Der Ausdruck auf Davies‘ Gesicht könnte beinahe als hoffnungsvoll bezeichnet werden, was doch keinen Sinn ergibt, weil Davies doch Oliver mag. Oder, nein, es ergibt schon Sinn, weil Percy Davies gerade die Bestätigung gegeben hat, dass Oliver noch nicht verloren ist. Aber der Rest von dem, was er gesagt hat, passt einfach nicht dazu.

Klar Worte. Percy möchte doch einfach nur, dass Leute sich unzweideutig und klar ausdrücken, wenn sie mit ihm sprechen. Schließlich kann er weder riechen noch an ihrer Nasenspitze ablesen, was die Menschen vor ihm denken.

»Unzweideutig und klar«, wiederholt Davies langsam und Percy wird klar, dass er das eben laut gesagt hat. Laut genug, dass Davies ihn gehört hat. »Ja, natürlich, definitiv. Unzweideutig und klar, kann ich.« Davies zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen, dann schießt plötzlich seine Hand nach vorne und umfasst Percys Oberarm. Dann bleibt er stehen und zwingt Percy ebenfalls zum Anhalten. (Das klingt härter, als es ist, weil Davies ihn nicht wirklich so fest hält, dass Percy sich nicht leicht freimachen könnte.)

Percy und Davies stehen sich gegenüber, mitten auf einem herbstlich belaubten Weg, auf dem weit und breit keine andere Menschenseele zu sehen ist. Davies‘ linke Hand verlässt Percys Oberarm nicht, sondern verbleibt in Percys Mantel gekrallt. Davies‘ Wangen, Nasenspitze und Ohren sind genauso rot wie Percys. Für einen kleinen Augenblick sind sie beide still, als müssten sie die Situation neu einschätzen und ihr Verhalten angleichen. (Percy weiß nicht, wo all die Wut plötzlich hin ist, die eben noch seine Atmung beschwert hat, aber gerade fühlt er nur die geladene Luft und die Anspannung in Davies‘ Augenbrauen.)

»Ich mag Dich«, durchbricht Davies schließlich die zum Zerreißen gespannte Stille zwischen ihnen. »Und ich mag Oliver.« Er räumt einen Moment ein, damit Percy etwas erwidern kann, wenn er das möchte. Aber Percy sagt nichts, weil er ehrlich gesagt gar nicht weiß, was er mit diesen beiden Aussagesätzen anfangen soll.

»Ich hätte gern, dass das eben ein Date war«, sagt Davies dann. »Aber ich hätte auch gern, dass es nicht damit endet, dass Du wütend davonstürmst, weil ich ganz schrecklich undurchdachte Dinge zu Dir sage.« Seine Stirn entspannt und seine gesamten Gesichtszüge werden ganz weich. »Ich hätte gern, dass Du eine gute Zeit mit mir hast und mich _Roger_ nennen willst.« Der Zug um seinen Mund verhärtet sich beinahe unmerklich, bevor er weiterspricht. »Und ich hätte gern, dass Du mir nicht böse bist, wenn ich Oliver ebenfalls nach einem Date frage, weil Du weißt, dass ich euch nicht auseinanderbringen möchte.«

Davies hört auf, zu sprechen, und Percy fragt sich, ob er die Wut, die er vorher noch in sich hatte, vielleicht nochmal irgendwie wiederbekommen kann, weil Wut immer noch einfacher zu navigieren ist als diese komplette Planlosigkeit.

Der aufkommende Wind ziept an Percys Haaren und fährt unter seinen Mantel, aber er traut sich nicht, den Schal umzulegen und die Handschuhe anzuziehen, die er vorher nur in seine Manteltasche gesteckt hat, weil es sich zu banal anfühlt; als wolle er damit versuchen, das Thema zu wechseln. (Unsinnig, nicht wahr, aber das Gefühl von Unwohlsein geht immer ein bisschen über die Vernunft seines Verstandes. Er hasst es selbst.)

»Bis eben dachte ich«, sagt Percy schließlich, »dass Deine Sozialkompetenz unfassbar ausgeprägt sei. Aber nach heute muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Du bisher einfach nur sehr viel Glück beim Raten hattest.«

Davies blinzelt verwirrt.

»Ich meine«, fährt Percy fort und er kann ein Lachen in seinem Zwerchfell fühlen, das sich den Weg nach oben bahnen möchte; es fühlt sich nicht wirklich wie sein eigenes Lachen an, »das war die schlimmste Bitte um ein Rendezvous, die ich jemals miterleben musste.« Seine Mundwinkel zucken unerwünschter Weise. »Du hast mich mehr beleidigt, als dass Du etwas Nettes über mich gesagt hast. Und als es gerade so aussieht, als könntest Du das Ruder doch noch herumreißen, kündigst Du an, dass Du noch Verabredungen mit anderen Menschen haben möchtest.« Und dann beginnt er tatsächlich, zu lachen, weil er es einfach nicht fassen kann. »Das ist so absurd!«

»Hey!«, ruft Davies aus. Seine Hand löst sich von Percys Arm und fällt nutzlos an seine Seite. »Ich bin fünfzehn, es ist nicht so, als ob ich massiv die Erfahrung hätte.« Er schnaubt. »Und es ist auch nicht so, als ob Oliver und Du einen sonderlich viel bessern Job geleistet hätten.«

»Bei Merlin, nein, wir haben absolut versagt«, presst Percy durch eine Lachsalve hindurch. »Aber das macht es doch noch viel absurder, oder nicht?«

Die Furche zwischen Davies‘ Augenbrauen ist wiederaufgetaucht und er hat sogar die Dreistigkeit, seinen Kopf in Irritation ein bisschen schief zu legen. Er stellt leise fest: »Ich glaub, ich bin raus.«

»Das war ein Date«, konstatiert Percy daraufhin sehr viel sicherer klingend, als er sich fühlt. »Morgana und Merlin, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber das hier war ein Date. Nicht, weil Du besonders nett gefragt hättest oder weil ich sonderliche Rendezvousschwingungen von Dir bekommen hätte, sondern weil ich beschließe, dass das hier ein Date war.«

Nach zwei Wochen voller Nervosität und Unsicherheit und einer alles durchziehenden Übelkeit, ist es schockierend befreiend, einfach zu beschließen, dass Davies vielleicht die Wahrheit sagt, dass Davies vielleicht tatsächlich Interesse an ihm hat (und an Oliver, an ihnen beiden sogar) und dass Davies vielleicht doch angemessen nett zu ihm ist, wenn er ihm nicht gerade darlegt, dass er ihm am Anfang gar nichts abgewinnen konnte.

»Oh«, stößt Davies aus, als wäre Percys Zustimmung so unerwartet gewesen wie Grieselkrätze auf einem Ghoul, »okay, ja, phantastisch!« Dann entfährt ihm ein ebenso überraschtes Lachen, das Percys Lachsalve von eben nicht so entfernt klingt. Er murmelt: »Ein Date. Unglaublich.«

  


* * *

  


Percy altert weitere zwei, drei, vier, sechs Stunden mit Roger, weil Gespräche mit Roger einfach und treibend sind, wenn Percy nicht mehr davon ausgeht, dass Roger sich gerade einen schrecklich niederträchtigen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt oder nur versucht, über ihn an Oliver heranzukommen. Plötzlich wird Roger einfühlsam und witzig und ein guter Zuhörer, der Percy das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er unfassbar interessant sei. (Und, wenn Percy alle Unsicherheiten zur Seite kämpft, dann kann er sich beinahe vorstellen, dass Roger ihn tatsächlich interessant findet.)

Als er seinen Schlafsaal nach seinem Treffen ( _Rendezvous_ ) mit Roger betritt, sitzt Oliver bereits frisch geduscht auf seinem Bett und kritzelt gedankenverloren mit seiner Feder auf einem Stück Pergament herum. Anscheinend versucht er sich daran, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber ist zu sehr abgelenkt, als dass er tatsächlich etwas schaffen würde.

»Percy!«, ruft er aus, als Percy gerade seinen Mantel ablegt. »Du warst _ewig_ weg.« Es klingt ein bisschen wie ein Vorwurf, was keinen Sinn ergibt, weil Oliver mit Sicherheit bis vor kurzem noch auf dem Quidditchfeld herumgeturnt ist. Es ist also nicht so, als hätte Percy sie etwaiger Zeit zu zweit beraubt. »Warst Du bis eben mit … _Davies_ unterwegs?«

Bevor Percy in irgendeiner Art und Weise reagieren kann, fügt Oliver hinzu: »Ich dachte, ihr könnt euch nicht abhaben.«

»Es war ein Rendezvous«, erwidert Percy, als ob das alles aufklären würde. »Anscheinend hatte ich ein Date mit Roger Davies.« Er sagt es, weil er Oliver zeigen möchte, dass er versucht, Olivers Wunsch, dass sie es langsam angehen lassen, zu respektieren, und er sagt es, weil er möchte, dass Oliver und er ehrlich zueinander sind, und vielleicht sagt er es auch ein bisschen, damit Oliver sagt: _Ich möchte nicht, dass Du auf Dates mit Roger Davies gehst. Ich möchte, dass Du auf Dates mit mir gehst._ Aber das sagt Oliver nicht. Oliver starrt ihn nur an und sagt gar nichts.

»Das war in Ordnung, oder?«, fragt Percy jetzt doch verunsichert. »Du hast gesagt, dass Du es langsam angehen möchtest. Und Du hast gesagt, dass ich Roger eine Chance geben soll. So oder so ähnlich.« Vorsichtig und langsam hängt er den Mantel, den er bis eben in den Händen gehalten hat, über seine Stuhllehne, dann fährt er sich in einer verwirrten Geste durch die Haare. »Du hast gesagt, ich hab‘ ein schlechtes Zeitgefühl.« Er wird nach hinten immer leiser, weil er nicht weiß, ob er sich noch weiter reinreitet, wenn er weiterspricht.

Eigentlich möchte er gerade nur neben Oliver auf dessen Bett sitzen und mit seinen Fingern über die Leberflecke fahren, die Olivers Arme bedecken. Er möchte Olivers Hand in seine nehmen und sagen, dass Oliver in Percys Herz wohnt und sich daran nichts ändert, nur weil Roger ein bisschen nett zu ihm ist. Nur weil er Roger jetzt Roger nennt und nicht mehr Davies. Auch wenn Oliver jetzt vielleicht denkt, dass Roger ihn nicht mehr mag, auch wenn das so gar nicht stimmt.

Percy macht einen Schritt in Olivers Richtung und verharrt dann doch wieder unschlüssig. Als müsse er einen Gedanken vertreiben, schüttelt Oliver seinen Kopf, dann rutscht er auf seinem Bett zur Seite und befördert seine Hausarbeitssachen hinter sich. Seine Hand klopft auf die Bettdecke und Percy setzt sich erleichtert neben Oliver.

Ganz sicher, wer nach wessen Hand greift, ist Percy nicht, aber es spielt eigentlich auch keine Rolle, solange er nur Olivers Hand halten kann.

Oliver malt kleine Nonsensfiguren auf Percys Handrücken. (Zu viele Sommersprossen, als dass er sie miteinander verbinden könnte, ohne Percys gesamte Haut abzudecken.) Und irgendwann bricht Oliver die Stille und fragt: »Magst Du Davies?«

»Wie man Roger eben mögen kann«, erwidert Percy, statt eine richtige Antwort zu geben. Er ist sich auch absolut nicht sicher, ob er es als Beleidigung oder als Kompliment meint. Weil man Roger irgendwie mögen muss, aber weil man Roger vielleicht auch nicht richtig mögen kann. (Da steht ein größeres Wort im Raum, um das Percy sich tatsächlich gar nicht kümmern möchte.)

Aber Oliver lässt nicht locker. Er stellt fest: »Also magst Du Davies.«

»Ich denke«, versucht Percy noch einmal auszuweichen. Wenigstens hört Oliver nie ganz damit auf, auf seinen Handrücken zu malen. Also kann er es noch nicht vollständig vergeigt haben, oder? »Roger ist nett, irgendwie. Denke ich.« Percy seufzt. »Aber ich denke auch, dass er Dich mehr mag als mich. Also mach Dir keine Sorgen.« _Du bist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt_ , sagt Percy nicht, weil er sich nicht so verletzlich zeigen kann. Auch nicht vor Oliver. Gerade nicht vor Oliver.

»Ich mach mir keine Sorgen«, winkt Oliver ab, aber er klingt so defensiv dabei. Und Percy macht sich so viele Sorgen, dass er Oliver nicht glauben kann, dass er _nicht_ so arg darüber nachdenkt.

»Okay«, sagt Percy und dann fasst er all seinen Mut und einen Großteil seines Herzens, um Olivers Wange zu küssen. Und als er versucht, sich zurückzuziehen, umfassen Olivers Hände sein Gesicht und Oliver küsst ihn richtig auf die Lippen. Am helllichten Tag (es ist achtzehn Uhr, es ist dunkel draußen, aber es geht um die poetische Implikation in diesem Fall), theoretisch für alle im Schlafsaal zu sehen (es ist niemand da außer ihnen, aber die Tür steht weit offen und es könnte jeder Zeit jemand hereinkommen).

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, zwei Monate und drei Tage alt, als er in der Bibliothek sitzt, weil er _wirklich_ diesen Aufsatz für Binns beenden muss, und plötzlich eine Tasse dampfenden Schwarztees vor ihm auftaucht.

Ein paar Mal heftig blinzelnd, um seine Gedanken vom Zentrauennachlassrecht zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen, dreht Percy seinen Kopf in Richtung von, wer sonst sollte es sein, Roger Davies.

»Was willst Du, Roger?«, fragt Percy und stellt dabei fest, dass er nicht nervenzerrieben erschöpft klingt, sondern einfach nur ein bisschen irritiert, weil er bis eben so vertieft in seine Lektüre gewesen ist.

»Du sahst aus, als könntest Du einen Tee vertragen«, antwortet Roger grinsend, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich neben Percy zu setzen. »Mehr nicht.«

Und dann dreht er sich um und verschwindet. Percy bleibt mit einem seltsam wertgeschätzten Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zurück.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre, zwei Monate und fünf Tage alt, als Roger sich zu Oliver und Percy an den Gryffindortisch setzt und ohne Einleitung in ihr Gespräch grätscht: »Freunde der Nacht, es ist Zeit, es ist fünf vor zwölf, es wird knapp langsam.«

Percy runzelt die Stirn, was seine Hornbrille unangenehm seine Nase nach oben schiebt. Oliver sieht nicht mehr danach aus, als wüsste er, was Roger ihnen mit seiner Werbesendung sagen möchte.

»Was?«, fragt Percy, als Roger nicht weiterspricht.

»Na«, beginnt Roger mit einem, gelinde gesagt, selbstgefälligen Grinsen, »es ist der siebenundzwanzigste Oktober, in nur vier lausigen Tagen ist die Halloweenfeier.« Er legt eine Pause ein, vermutlich um Oliver und Percy die Möglichkeit zu geben, den erleuchtenden Gedanken zu haben, damit sie ihm entgegenkommen können. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Roger allein auf weiter Flur steht.

Obwohl Percy in den letzten Tagen beinahe mehr von Roger gesehen hat als von Oliver, ist er noch nicht so sehr mit Rogers Eigenheiten vertraut, dass er mit Bestimmtheit sagen kann, was die Sache ist, an der Roger sich nun aufhängt. (Denn gemessen an den letzten Tagen findet Roger immer etwas, woran er sich aufhängen kann. Und wenn es nur ein stetiger Strom an koffeiniertem Tee für Percy ist.)

»Kostüme«, ruft Roger viel zu laut aus, sodass sich ein paar Köpfe zu ihnen umdrehen, »meine Herren, das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!« Sein anklagend ausgestreckter Zeigefinger schwankt hin und her zwischen Oliver und Percy, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, wen von beiden er beschuldigen möchte, der Übeltäter zu sein.

»Ich hab‘ mir schon Kostüme für Percy und mich überlegt«, schießt Oliver zurück, bevor Percy auch nur begonnen hat, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was er darauf antworten möchte. Der Moment geht ihm zu schnell, er würde gerne Zeitlupe aktivieren, um den Faden nicht zu verlieren.

»Integrier‘ mich«, fordert Roger, nachdem er seine Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte abgestellt und seine Hände verschränkt hat, um sein Kinn auf seinen Fingern abzustützen. Er fokussiert Oliver eindringlich, während er fortfährt: »Percy fände das bestimmt auch gut.«

Plötzlich ist Olivers gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Percy gerichtet und in Percy breitet sich schon wieder Übelkeit aus, als würde sein Körper einfach nicht lernen, dass ihm keine Gefahr droht, nur weil plötzlich zwei Leute auf ihn schauen, als läge in ihm die Lösung aller Probleme begraben.

»Stimmt das, Percy?«, fragt Oliver vorsichtig, aber eindeutig mit dem Unterton _das tut es nicht, sag bitte, dass es das nicht tut_.

»Es war quasi sein Vorschlag«, wirft Roger ein, was nun auch nicht unbedingt stimmt, weil Roger nur gestern, während er Percy zwischen zwei Schulstunden eine Tasse Tees in die Hand gedrückt hat, angemerkt hat, dass er immer noch keine Verabredung für das Halloweenfest habe, was auf der einen Seite Percys Schuld sei, weil der mit Oliver gehe, aber eben auch Olivers, weil der mit Percy gehe. Da bliebe nur noch Cedric Diggory als viable Option übrig, aber Roger fände es schrecklich ungehörig und anmaßend, so kurz vor der Feier noch davon auszugehen, dass Cedric Diggory von allen Menschen keine Verabredung hätte. Und vielleicht hatte Percy gesagt, dass, wenn sie sich auf der Feier über den Weg liefen, sie ja auch ein Gespräch führen könnten, ohne zusammen auf dem Fest erschienen zu sein.

»Also«, beginnt Percy, um seine Ehre zu retten und seinen Kopf vielleicht noch aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, aber Oliver scheint ihn nicht zu hören, als er Roger entgegenpfeffert: »Okay, kein Problem, Du bist drin.«

»Oh«, sagt Roger und Percy sagt ebenfalls: »Oh.«

Nur Oliver sitzt bei ihnen und legt stillschweigend die Stirn in Falten, zutiefst in Gedanken versunken.

  


* * *

  


Percy altert zehn Stunden, dann liegt er mit Oliver in seinem Bett und überlegt, ob er das Thema _Roger Davies_ nochmal ansprechen soll oder lieber doch nicht. Lang muss er jedoch nicht überlegen, weil es letztendlich Oliver ist, der ihr Schweigen beendet, indem er fragt: »Erinnerst Du Dich noch, wie ich gesagt habe, dass das ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt sei?«

»Schlechter Augenblick«, verbessert Percy leise, »aber ja.«

»Ich glaube langsam, ich bin ein furchtbarer Pechvogel«, sagt Oliver und Percy weiß nicht, ob er gerade das Thema wechselt oder auf etwas Bestimmtes abzielt, also sagt er nichts und wartet einfach ab. »Ich mag Dich, Percy. Seit ich weiß, dass ich Jungs mag, mag ich Dich. Vermutlich mochte ich Dich vorher schon, aber das ist vermutlich egal. Und dann denke ich irgendwann, dass ich alle Hoffnung fahren lassen muss, weil Du mich einfach nicht auf diese Art und Weise magst, weil Du Dich mit absoluter Sicherheit verraten hättest, wenn dem so wäre. Und dann denke ich: _Davies_ , der ist nett, wirklich nett, und der mag Quidditch und gut aussehen tut er auch noch. Vielleicht mag ich Davies auch. Und dann kommst Du«, er unterbricht sich selbst mit einem kleinen selbstkritischen Lachen, »und Du küsst mich. Und dann gehst Du mit _Roger Davies_ aus und er macht Dir Geschenke und er schäkert so offensichtlich mit Dir, dass Katie mich gefragt hat: _Ist Weasley, na, Du weißt schon?_ Und ich hab‘ natürlich so getan als wüsste ich nicht, weil es Katie ja nichts angeht, aber jetzt frage ich mich natürlich, ob ich überhaupt wusste, oder ob ich nur dachte, dass ich wusste, und würde jetzt gern wissen, ob Du … na, Du weißt schon.«

Es ist vermutlich der Versuch, ein bisschen Humor in seinen Monolog zu bringen, damit es nicht so klingt, als wolle er Percy Vorwürfe machen, aber mal wieder weiß Percy nicht so recht, was mit diesen kryptischen Aussagen eigentlich genau gemeint ist. Also wartet er weiter.

Oliver atmet zitternd aus.

»Wenn Du Roger jetzt lieber magst als mich«, fasst Oliver schließlich zusammen, »dann ist das okay, weißt Du. Du musst nicht aus falscher Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle mit mir zum Halloweenfest gehen.«

Etwas überfordert mit der Situation kann Percy nicht anders, als ein bisschen zu lachen, während er antwortet: »Roger hat angefangen mit mir zu reden, weil er mir unbedingt mitteilen musste, dass es nur zwei Arten von Menschen auf diesem Planeten gibt: Die, die sich in Dich verlieben, und die, die darüber lügen.« Oliver gefriert quasi unter Percys Arm. »Ich denke nicht, dass Du irgendwas zu befürchten hast.«

Woher auch immer die Sicherheit kommt, mit der Percy gerade spricht, ob aus der Dunkelheit des Zimmers oder aus der Gewissheit, dass das _Oliver_ ist, mit dem er gerade spricht, warum auch immer ihm das zuvor nicht aufgefallen ist, Percy ist dankbar darüber, dass seine Stimme nicht zittert unter der Bedeutungskraft seiner Worte. Es ist das erste Mal, dass er andeutet, dass er verliebt in Oliver ist, aber irgendwie hofft er, dass Oliver so tun wird, als hätte Percy das nicht gesagt.

»Ich mag Roger«, sagt Percy bestimmt, als Oliver nichts erwidert. »Aber was sind zwei Wochen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Roger auf diese Art und Weise mag.«

Einen Moment lang sind sie beide still und Percy lauscht Olivers Herzschlag direkt an seinem Ohr. Er muss nicht aufsehen, um sich Olivers Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen zu können. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst und die Augen halb zusammengekniffen. Wie bei einer Arithmantikaufgabe, die er noch nicht lösen kann.

»Das ist fair«, sagt Oliver schließlich leise. »Vielleicht mache ich mir zu viele Gedanken.«

Percy macht ein nichtssagendes Geräusch, weil er doch normalerweise derjenige ist, der sich zu viele Gedanken macht. Wenn Oliver auch so viel nachdenkt, dann ist es vielleicht einfach das angemessene Maß an Vorsichtigkeit.

Aber das sagt er nicht, weil er Oliver nicht verunsichern will. Es reicht, wenn er jetzt die halbe Nacht wachliegt und darüber nachdenkt, wie Roger Davies ihr gesamtes Leben innerhalb so kurzer Zeit auf den Kopf gestellt hat.

  


* * *

  


Percy ist sechzehn Jahre alt, zwei Monate und neun Tage, es ist Halloween und es ist Samstag. Oliver hat ihn, sich selbst und Roger in Mäuse verwandelt. Nicht wortwörtlich, Magie war nur minimal involviert. Aber er hat ihnen Mäuseohren aufgesetzt, Schnurrhaare aufgemalt und sie ihn graue Roben gesteckt. Es ist absolut lächerlich. Percy fühlt sich wie ein Erstklässler in einer Schulaufführung, aber Oliver hat so begeistert ausgesehen, dass Percy sich auch nicht getraut hat zu widersprechen. Roger hingegen sieht aus, als wäre er eine Katze, die sich am Milchtopf bedient hat, während die Bauernschaft nicht hingesehen hat. (Es ist ein guter Ausdruck für ihn, aber Percy möchte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, so selbstzufrieden auszusehen. Er muss nur noch einen Weg finden, Rogers Enthusiasmus einen Dämpfer zu verpassen.)

»Warum Mäuse?«, fragt Percy schließlich doch, als er mit Roger und Oliver Platz an einem der Tische an der Seite der großen Halle platznimmt. »Das ist kein besonders gruseliges Kostüm. Ich dachte an Halloween ginge es darum, anderen einen Schrecken einzujagen. Und darum, die Geister zu verwirren, indem wir uns unkenntlich machen.«

»Ja, schon«, erwidert Oliver, seine Stimme voll unterdrücktem Spott, »aber Du siehst das Große und Ganze nicht.« Er wirft einen auffällig unauffälligen Blick zu McGonagall am Lehrertisch. »Wenn die Katze später aus dem Haus ist, können die Mäuse auf dem Tisch tanzen.«

»Das ist ein schrecklich schlechter Witz, um ein Halloweenkostüm darauf aufzubauen«, stellt Percy missbilligend fest, aber Roger, die Ratte, fällt ihm in den Rücken: »Ich find’s phantastisch. Heute kann ich wortwörtlich Mäuschen spielen bei euch beiden.«

Oliver lacht, Percy jedoch kann das nicht so stehen lassen: »Nein, kannst Du nicht. Dafür dürftest Du Dich nicht annähernd so auffällig bei uns auf- und verhalten, wie Du es momentan tust.«

Oliver lacht noch ein bisschen mehr und Roger steigt ein, während sich Entrüstung in Percy breitmacht. (Hat er das alles hier ganz falsch verstanden und die beiden machen sich doch über ihn lustig?)

»Er ist phantastisch«, flüsterschreit Roger zu Oliver hinüber und er klingt so ernsthaft dabei, dass Percy ihn nicht wirklich infrage stellen kann. Olivers enthusiastisches Nicken macht, dass Percy dem nicht mehr wirklich etwas entgegensetzen könnte. Er ist so verwirrt, wie er in dieser Gesamtsituation gelandet ist. (Aber, Morgana und Merlin, er wird nicht jetzt damit beginnen, es laut zu kritisieren.)

»Wusste ich vor Dir schon«, sagt Oliver in diesem Moment, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem Punsch nimmt.

»Und trotzdem hatte ich vor Dir ein Date mit ihm«, erwidert Roger süffisant, ehe er ebenfalls etwas von seinem Punsch trinkt.

Und halt, stopp, Moment. Seit wann ist das ein Wettstreit um Percys Gunst geworden, wo Roger und er doch nur aneinandergeraten sind, weil sie beide Oliver so gerne mögen. Irgendetwas hat sich hier in der Dynamik in den letzten vier Tagen aber radikal geändert, ohne dass Percy etwas davon mitbekommen hat.

»Du hast Dir ein Date mit ihm erschlichen«, korrigiert Oliver Roger nicht weniger selbstgefällig. »Wenn ich ihn geradeheraus gefragt hätte, ob er mit mir ausgeht, dann hätte er _ja_ gesagt. Glaub mir, Du hättest keine Chance gehabt.«

»Aber das _hast_ Du nicht«, stichelt Roger zurück, beide verschwenden keine Zeit damit, mal in Percys verwirrtes Gesicht zu sehen und ihm zu erklären, was eigentlich vor sich geht.

Anscheinend beschließt Oliver, die Segel etwas anders auszurichten, denn er schießt zurück: »Nun, zuerst hast Du _mich_ gefragt, und ich hab‘ _nein_ gesagt, falls Du Dich daran erinnerst.«

»Ja«, räumt Roger ein, »aber Du hast mir knallhart ins Gesicht gelogen, dass Du mit Percy hierherkommen würdest, also hast _Du_ Dir dieses Date hier quasi auch erschlichen, und wir beide schenken uns rein gar nichts.« Er grinst triumphierend. »Schach und matt.«

»Das ist eine ekelhafte Übervereinfachung der Umstände«, wehrt Oliver entrüstet ab.

Aber eigentlich wirken die beiden nicht so wirklich, als würden sie streiten. Es wirkt eher wie ein spielerisches Kräftemessen, das ohne verletzte Gefühle und ernsthafte Beleidigungen auskommt. Percy ist so fasziniert von dem, was vor sich geht, dass er gar nicht daran denkt, dass er vielleicht intervenieren sollte, um den beiden zu sagen, dass sie nicht so über ihn reden sollen, als wäre er nicht da. (Und dass sie bitte auch nicht so über ihn reden sollen, wenn er nicht in Hörweite ist. Furchtbar.)

»Ich denke«, sagt Roger dann, »dass Du nur noch nicht weißt, was Du davon halten sollst, dass ich euer Date unterwandert habe und somit in den absoluten Genuss komme, ein Date mit euch beiden gleichzeitig zu haben, wodurch ich euch beiden zuvorgekommen bin, eure Beziehung an die Wand zu fahren.« Er zieht die Stirn kraus, dann lacht er ein bisschen. »Halt, nein, das klingt falsch. Aber ipso facto, meine Herren, ich bin der Amor in dieser Konstellation. Ohne mich wärt ihr niemals auf die Idee gekommen, überhaupt miteinander zu sprechen.«

Und Percy muss zugeben, dass das stimmt. Roger ist auf Percy zugegangen und Roger ist auf Oliver zugegangen und auch wenn Roger indirekt auch Schuld daran trägt, dass Percy jetzt als Maus auf der Halloweenfeier sitzen muss, wo jeder Mensch ihn sehen kann, kann Percy ihm das nicht so übelnehmen, wie er es gerne würde.

Oliver gegrummeltes »Das stimmt wohl« beendet die Diskussion dann, weil Roger endlich bekommen hat, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt zu haben scheint: Weder Percy noch Oliver widersprechen ihm, als er ihre Verabredung heute Abend als Date bezeichnet.

Keiner von beiden will es so laut und deutlich aussprechen wie Roger, aber da liegt etwas in der Luft zwischen ihnen, dass sie nicht mehr leugnen können. Es ist ein Gefühl, dass sie nicht in Worte fassen können und so früh auch nicht wollen, aber es ist da.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Teil von Percys Anxiety ist, dass ihm übel wird, wenn er nervös wird, und das niedrige Selbstbewusstsein gehör da auch dazu; zieht sich durch die ganze Geschichte  
> \- Essen wird hin und wieder genamedropped; Percy vergisst und/oder lässt Essen ausfallen, weil er Anxiety hat/hyperfokussiert


End file.
